Through the Headlines
by Nardragon
Summary: What would Korra and Asami's relationship look like to a random citizen of Republic City? What would newspapers and tabloids say about them? This a look at their relationship from the point of view of the press, a look through the headlines.
1. The Yuan News, May 15th, 174

This is an idea that came to me after spending some time in the Korrasami tag. A lot of people have headcanons about the press and how they'd react to Korra and Asami becoming a couple. And I taught about it and wondered what would those articles look like. How would the press cover the story? And that's how this fic was born. I'm going to tell how I think their relationship would develop but from the point of view of different articles about them. Each chapter will be an article (or radio broadcast transcription) that mentions them in some way, either directly or indirectly.

To make things even more fun I'm writing from the views of different papers and magazines (most of which I created). Like this chapter it's a newspaper, but next chapter is tabloid magazine.

* * *

><p><em>May 15<em>_th__, 174._  
><span><em>The Yuan News<em>_. _  
><em>Story: Hisao<em>

**Beifong and Sato named as leading forces in the repair and expansion of the city.**

In light of the recent events President Raiko announced plans to expand the city and names Asami Sato and Bataar of Zaofu as the head engineer and architect respectively. Suyin Beifong promises Zaofu's full support in reconstruction of the city.

Today President Raiko announced that Suyin Beifong, volunteered to assist with the reconstruction of the city, and her architect husband, Baatar will be designing the new districts, along with Republic City's own Asami Sato. At the press conference Su Beifong announced she'll be lending 'every available hand and resource from Zaofu to help with construction and relief aid.

She also stated that she is overseeing see to removal of the Mecha, and dismantlement of the spirit weapon. This is understandable, since the metal used to create the Mecha was taken from the famous lotus like domes of Zaofu. Suyin and Lin Beifong, along with majority of the metalbending police force have moved the remaining remnants of the Mecha outside the city limits and reports say they are currently working on a system to transport it to Zaofu.

President Raiko continued with his plans to expand the city, stating 'instead of closing the new spirit portal, we'll grow around it. It will become a new symbol of Republic City. A beacon to the world that the united nations is truly a representation of the balance between, not only the four nations, but the spirit and human worlds.'

He named Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries, as the head engineer in the expansion and reconstruction efforts. This isn't surprising, it was Ms. Sato after all, who rebuilt the city once before. When the spirit vine first appeared in Republic City it was Sato who conceived the idea to build around them, allowing the city to return to a fully functioning state, without disturbing the spirit wilds.

What was surprising, however, was the absence of said CEO among the officials present. Ms. Sato has always been known for her upstanding work ethic, and it is certainly strange to see her miss a press event. Avatar Korra was also missing from the gathering. While it wasn't pertinent the Avatar attend, one would expect her to be present, offering her affirmations about recent events and her planned contributions for the city.

When asked about their absence President Raiko commented he wasn't privy to their whereabouts and directed the question to Chief Beifong. She promptly replied 'that's their business.'

Future Industries workers have already begun work on clean up and power has been resorted to majority of the city due to their efforts. And it has been reported that Bolin, mover star and good friend of both Ms. Sato and the Avatar is helping with the cleanup efforts. One can only assume both ladies were elsewhere in the city helping the efforts as well.

The development of the new sectors of the city will begin as early as next week. Areas just outside the city are already being surveyed and as soon as they are given the clear by Ms. Sato initial ground breaking will begin.

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	2. Flame-o! Magazine, May 17th, 174

_May 17__th__, 174. _  
><span><em>Flame-o! Magazine<em>  
><em>Story: Karima<em>

**Avatar playing hooky?**

Since the defeat of 'the Great Uniter' everyone has been busy with rebuilding efforts. Or so it would seem? There has been a notable face missing from press conferences the past few days. Is Avatar Korra still recovering from the battle? No one would blame her if she was, but she was actively seen with other officials in the days directly following the battle, and she seemed in fine shape.

But then she suddenly all but vanished. She hasn't been at a press event, nor has she been seen helping with relief efforts. Looking at the time she stopped appearing in public it coincides with the wedding of Iknik Blackstone Varrick and Zhu Li Moon.

Did the Avatar party too much? Even if she did that wouldn't account for her long absence. It's been almost two weeks since the wedding, no hangover last that long. Sources say she hasn't even been seen around Air Temple Island. So where could have our Avatar have gone?

There are some rumors going around that she may have taken leave of absence, a retreat so to say. Now, I'm not saying she shouldn't have taken a holiday. Anyone who'd gone through what she has recently deserves a rest. But it is interesting who (according to rumors) she went with. Long time gal pal Asami Sato.

It seems that these best friends have decided to take a break from the world together. Sato, like the Avatar has been conspicuously absent from the public eye the past few days. Now, some are just saying she's working hard on those plans for the expansion of the city. And this could be completely true.

Or the rumors could be accurate and they've decided to take a vacation together. But one has to wonder why only those two. The famous ex-pro-bending brothers Bolin and Mako have been seen in and around the city. Did they decide not to go? Or were they not included? But why wouldn't the Avatar and Miss Sato not want two of their closest friends with them?

Who knows if we'll get our answers? For now all we can do is keep our eyes peeled for when Avatar Korra and Miss Sato to reappear.

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	3. The United Sun, May 24th, 174

If I were to write a companion story to this were team avatar and everyone react to these articles, how many of you would be interested in reading that?

* * *

><p><em>May 24<em>_th__, 174_  
><span><em>The United Sun<em>  
><em>Story: Ba Tu<em>

**Is love blooming between members of team Avatar?**

This week Kwong's Cuisine reopened to much fanfare. Everyone is excited to see Republic City returning to normal, one restaurant and store at a time, team Avatar included. The Avatar and her closest friends, former fire ferrets Mako and Bolin, and the ever lovely Asami Sato were at Kwong's last night.

A night out on town to distract from their days of intensive work? That's what it seemed like. All four have been fully invested in the repair of the city and could probably use the break. But according to an inside source the dinner looked much cozier than a usual night out.

The group requested a private booth in a quieter part of the restaurant. And sources say the atmosphere around the four was light and cheery the entire night. And there may or may not have been a bottle of Kwong's finest wine brought to table.

Does this mark the beginning of a relationship (or even two) among these long time friends? Or should I say the restart of a relationship? It's no secret that the Avatar dated Mako for a few months, but that ended around the same as the water tribes civil war. Maybe Mako re-sparked his relationship with Asami Sato. The two dated briefly during the Fire Ferrets historic rise in pro bending league.

One can't blame either lady for falling for the firebender heartthrob. He certainly had a slew of female fans as a pro bender and they certainly didn't diminish when he joined the police force. Or maybe they've gone the way of the earthbending brother. There have been a fair share of rumors over the years connecting both girls romantically to Bolin. But why would they want the younger brother? Why wouldn't they?

He's charming, an actor, and a powerful bender (one of the few known to possess the ability of lavabending), sure he may have been part of Kuvira's forces for a while, but once he realized her intentions were far from pure he abandoned her and risked his life trekking across the Earth Kingdom to make sure the news of her spirit weapon reached republic city.

While many consider his brother to be the ladies man, one shouldn't forget that Bolin has own string of broken hearts laying in his wake. He dated fellow actor Ginger for a short period and was romantically linked to Eska of the Northern Water Tribe (cousin of Avatar Korra, and now leader along with her brother Desna). If the rumors about his connection to Korra and Asami are true Bolin has his brother bested when it comes to the ladies. And all these laides are famous in one way or another.

Bolin might be the true heartthrob. Maybe he is together with one of the lovely ladies of team Avatar. What would this mean for Opal Beifong, daughter of Su Beifong and one of the new airbenders to emerge from the harmonic convergence event? Did she and Bolin hit a rocky patch after he helped to imprison her family? Are they no longer dating? Or is he playing the field? He was a pro bender after all, he must know how to handle multiple things at once.

Whatever the case may be, this much is clear, they had a fun night out. Sources say they were constantly laughing and smiling, especially the ladies. Asami was seen leaning over to whisper in the Avatar's ear several times. Sharing an inside joke about the men in their lives?

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	4. Flame-o! Magazine, June 2nd, 174

I'm not sure if you're aware but I did a companion piece- 'Reading the Headlines'. If you enjoy this series please it check out.

* * *

><p><em>June 2<em>_nd__,174_  
><span><em>Flame-o! Magazine<em>  
><em>Story: Imnek<em>

**The Avatar's best friend. **

Is there anything better than a romantic stroll on a moonlit night? If you're the Avatar or Asami Sato there is. A stroll with your best friend.

Avatar Korra and Ms. Sato took advantage of a beautiful cloudless night by spending it in each other's company. Sources says 'they were intimately close' as they walked through Avatar Korra Park. The ladies were alone and 'avoided other pedestrians.'

This isn't the first time the gal pals were spotted on their own. Since the Avatar's return they have been spotted together on numerous occasions. And allegedly they took a vacation together.

A source close to Ms. Sato says 'she is always rare sight around her home, but since the Avatar's return she's never around.' Sure running a multimillion yuan company isn't easy, but everyone needs a break at some point. So where does Ms. Sato spend her time?

Well, sources say Ms. Sato 'spends a large amount of time on Air Temple Island.' This is of course the Avatar's current residence. It seems Ms. Sato has been spending her personal time with the Avatar.

Now, it is noteworthy that Mako and Bolin are also on the island often and resent rumors point to romantic connections between Team Avatar. But Korra and Asami are seen together more than they are with Mako and Bolin. From this one can assume that Ms. Sato's main reason for visiting the island is to spend time with her gal pal and not any guy she may (or may not) be in a relationship with.

And their late night stroll only supports this idea. A quiet girl's night out, just them. If they are dating someone is obvious they're not letting get in the way of their friendship.

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	5. Late Night Rumble, June 6th, 174

Like I promised before a radio broadcast.

* * *

><p><em>June 6th, 174<em>  
><span><em>Nightly News and Late Night Rumble <em>

Shiro Shinobi: Good evening Republic City. I'm Shiro Shinobi bring you you're nightly news update. Today troops from the Southern Water Tribe arrived in the city. They join Fire Nation volunteers as part of international efforts to help rebuild Republic City, and Northern troops are expected to arrive by the end of the week. Avatar Korra was present at the docks to welcome her fellow tribesmen, along with Master Tenzin and Asami Sato.

In related news the progress on construction on the city expansion is going as planned. Ms. Sato when asked what was expected the timeline on construction she said quote 'If all goes to plan the first set of housing will be completed by the end of the year.'

Finally Fire Lord Izumi announced a charity gala to be held . All money earned from the event will go towards repair and construction cost for Republic city.

Those are your major headlines for today. Once again I'm Shiro Shinobi saying thank you and good night.

* * *

><p>Mee: Hey, good night everyone. That was Shiro with the news. Let's thank him for that update. And thank you for joining us for the Late night Rumble. You know me...Mee. And I'm joined as usual by the ever lovely Yumi.<p>

Yumi: Hello everyone

Mee: And my main man Anyun.

Anyun: Hey

Mee: And as always we're here to discuss the news that happens on the down low about the famous faces of Republic City. So what do we have for you tonight? Anyun?

Anyun: I know you wolf bat fans are going to be stoked about this. Tahno got himself a gig playing at little club in downtown, the Crusty Oyster.

Yumi: [laughs] The Crusty Oyster, sounds like a charming place.

Anyun: Names can be deceiving. I've been there a couple times-

Yumi: Well if you've been there I know I'm avoiding it

Anyum: Come on Yumi

Yumi: I kid of course

Anyum: Sure you are. As I was saying Tahno and his band are playing there on Thursday nights so if you like jazz, or you're just a really big Tahno fan go check him out, and buy a round of oysters. They're the best in the city.

Mee: Maybe I will go check that out. Something to do while the pro-bending ring is being repaired. Yumi what dirt do you bring us tonight?

Yumi: Okay, as you may or may not know any of the fabulously wealthy who were displaced by the fight are currently holding up in the Four Elements.

Mee: Holding up, that's how to describe it.

Anyun: I wouldn't mind being holed up in there.

Yumi: Who wouldn't? Well, one of those poor souls now calling the Elements home is Ginger.

Anyun: Ahh, the mover beauty. Now there's another reason to want to stay at the Four Elements.

Yumi: If the rumors I've heard are right you might have a slim chance

Anyun: What you talking about Yumi

Yumi: A little winged lemur told me that no less than four different men have been seen leaving her room over the past few weeks

Mee: Ginger! You go girl!

Anyun: Wow, maybe I should see if I can get in on that

Mee: Sure Anyun. You've got a chance with Ginger. The same way I have a chance of being a metal bender.

Yumi: Ouch, way to burn without bending. For those of you who don't know Mee is a fire bender.

Mee: But while we're on the topic of the late night activities of lovely ladies we have to talk about the Avatar and Asami Sato with Mako and Bolin

Anyun: Oh yes. They had that date with the bending brothers.

Yumi: Hold up. I don't think it was a date.

Anyun: What else could it be?

Yumi: Haven't you ever just gone out for dinner with a girl, not as a date?

Anyun: Not with any I wasn't related too, no.

Yumi: Anyun, you need help.

Mee: Why don't you tell us why you think they're not dating?

Yumi: For one Bolin is already dating the young Beifong. He's taken. Off the market.

Mee: But there is still Mako. He's supposed to be very single.

Anyun: Right. He's on the market.

Yumi: Ah. But don't forget. He's already dated them both.

Anyun: People can get back together.

Yumi: Yes, but I don't think they will. It's been what? Three- four years since they first dated. And while yes the Avatar was gone during that time Asami and Mako were both still in the city and nothing happened. I don't think anything is going happen now.

Mee: I still wonder how that guy screwed it up. And not once, but twice.

Anyun: I don't why he broke up with the Avatar. But I heard he left Sato for her.

Yumi: That right there. I heard that rumor too and I can't really believe it. Now, I can't say anything about their personalities. And everyone has their own taste, maybe Korra was more to Mako's. But I'm just saying that if I bended that way I would never leave Asami for Korra. Not that I'm saying Avatar Korra isn't good looking, because she is. But have you seen Asami Sato.

Mee: I have to agree with you there Yumi. What about you Anyun?

Anyun: Nah, I like my water tribe ladies

Mee: Of course you do.

Yumi: And I think if they were dating we'd see them around more.

Anyun: But they've all been busy with work.

Yumi: Yeah, but there still glimpses of Korra and Asami during what had to be their free time. If either of them were dating Mako I'd think they'd want to spend time with him.

Amyun: But couples don't have to spend all their time together.

Yumi: Yeah, but at the beginning isn't that all you want. To be together. Even if they were restarting a relationship.

Anyun: Mmm, yeah. You have point.

Mee: Okay, so then we're saying the dinner wasn't a date,

Yumi: A friendly date, but that's it.

Mee: Alright, we have to take a break and when we come back we'll be talking about the hottest news from the Fire Nation so stay tuned.

* * *

><p>If you're wondering, yes, there will be a companion chapter for this over on 'Reading the Headlines'. I'll post it tomorrow (or maybe later tonight if I can finish it).<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	6. The United Daily News, June 15th, 174

Three chapters for the price of one. Well really it's one story covered by different papers and magazines. It was just too good of a story for it to only be covered once.

* * *

><p><em>June 15<em>_th__, 174_  
><span><em>The United Daily News<em>  
><em>Story: Masahiro<em>

**Avatar involved in a vehicular accident.**

Yesterday afternoon a rear-end collision occurred and the Avatar was the driver of one of the vehicles. Reportedly she was the one at fault in the incident.

The accident, which happened along Ocean Avenue by the down town docks, occurred with the Avatar rear-ended a vehicle in front of her. It's unknown if speeding was the cause of the accident, as it usual is in read-end collisions. However the minimal damage to both sato-mobiles suggest otherwise.

Asami Sato was in the Avatar's vehicle and there was one gentleman in the other. All parties were uninjured.

Police arrived on site shortly afterwards, helping to direct traffic and take reports.

It is reported that the Avatar was charged for driving without a license.

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	7. The United Sun, June 15th, 174

_June 15th, 174_  
><span><em>The United Sun<em>  
><em>Story: Aroon<em>

**Avatar Korra above the law?**

Apparently being the Avatar means you don't have to follow the same rules as everyone. The Avatar found herself involved in a bumper touch, but this shouldn't have happened in the first place seeing as she doesn't have a license.

Why was the Avatar driving without a license? Especially when Asami Sato was with her (Sato is known to be a very skilled driver). Does she believe the law doesn't applies to her because she can bend more than one element and make her eyes glow? Will she get her detective boyfriend to sweep it under the rug?

The Avatar's deplorable driving skills caused a traffic jam that left the roads by the docks in a near standstill. And the person she rear-ended will no doubt have several hundred yuans worth of repairs that need to be done. The Avatar should be held responsible for these accounts. Glowing eyes for not, she is still a citizen like anyone else.

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	8. Spirits Weekly, June 15th, 174

_June 15th, 174_  
><span><em>Spirits Weekly<em>  
><em>Story: Olikpok<em>

**Avatar, master of all types of bending, including fender bending.**

Avatar Korra may be the only person in the world able to bend all the elements, but that doesn't make her jack of all trades. She was the cause of a car crash that disrupted a peaceful afternoon by the docks. The resulting traffic was backed for 'an insufferable about of time' according to an eye witness.

No one was injured. However witnesses say the person who was rare ended didn't hold back their frustrations even though they were yelling at the Avatar. The Avatar wasn't silent in the argument either. Persons present say 'she looked like she was about to attack him' until Asami Sato intervened.

Ms. Sato was in the vehicle with Avatar Korra when the accident occurred. She apparently offered some kind of compensation to sate the young man.

The Avatar should stick to her glider and polar bear-dog and leave the driving to Ms. Sato.

* * *

><p>And look out for the companion chapter soon.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	9. Flame-o! Magazine, July 9th, 174

_July 9__th__, 174_  
><span><em>Flame-o! Magazine<em>  
><em>Story: Karima<em>

**Another Holiday?**

Avatar Korra and Asami Sato are going on another trip together? This time to the Avatar's home. A Future Industries departed from Republic City the day before yesterday, with the Avatar and Ms. Sato on board, the destination, the Southern Water Tribe.

And they are companioned by Mako. This does nothing to quell recent rumors that the firebender has rekindled the flames of an old relationship. However there are some sources that say they're going to the South so Master Katara can treat Mako.

It's common knowledge by now that Mako was seriously injured as a result of his efforts to take down the mecha. Master Katara is one of the best healers in the world and why wouldn't one go to see her if they had the opportunity. That does seem like the most likely reason he's going. But this also brings up the question, why would the Avatar and Ms. Sato be going to Sothern water tribe?

Are they going to provide morale support for their friend? If they were, wouldn't Bolin Mako's brother go as well? Or maybe they have another reason, independent of Mako's reasons?

* * *

><p>You know, I'd be interested to know which newspapermagazine you all would bet on (I say shamelessly assuming you've read Reading the Headlines).

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	10. The United Sun, July 9th, 174

_July 9th, 174_  
><span><em>The United Sun<em>  
><em>Story: Ryota<em>

**Flames relit?**

Rumors are running rampant about relationships stirring between the members of Team Avatar. But recent events seem to have confirmed our suspicions. Mako and Avatar Korra have gone off on a trip to the latter's home land. They might as well have made a public announcement that they're back together.

There are some saying Mako went to get 'healed by master Katara'. Sure, he may make a stop by, but why would the Avatar accompany him if that were the only reason. It would be certain they are back together…if not for one thing.

Asami Sato also went on this trip. It could be solely in a piloting capacity, but she must have people she could pay to do that for her? Why need to go herself, if not to be with the firebender heartthrob?

Are we witnessing a love triangle? Are the girls vying for Mako's attentions? Are there privet cat-owl fights going on?

We can only watch and wonder.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I have a PSA. The next thing I'll write about is the Fire Nation Charity Gala I've mentioned a few times here and in Reading the Headlines. What I want to know is it you'd be interested in reading about the actual gala (as in a fic narrating the event and not just in article form)? If you're excited about that I'll post it as a special chapter over on Reading the Headlines, (mostly because I don't think it could work as a stand alone like Telling the Parents). Let me know.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	11. Republic News, July 18th, 174

_July 18__th__, 174  
><span>Republic News<span>_  
><em>Story: Nubo Ken<em>

**Gala a grand success. **

The Charity Gala hosted by Fire Lord Izumi and the Fire Nation yesterday was a huge success. The event earned over 850,000 yuans, all of which will go towards relief efforts in the city. The star studded event was attended by nobility from all over the world.

The Avatar was one of many specially invited guest. When asked what she thought about the Gala she replied 'It's a great event, and I'm thankful for Fire Lord Izumi for organizing it. It's amazing to see so much support from all the other nations.' Master Tenzin and his entire family were present at the event. He said 'this event represents everything my father and Lord Zuko worked so hard after the war. People from every nation working together for the betterment of others. I know my father would be happy to see the overwhelming support for the United Nations.'

Fire Lord Izumi made a statement thanking all the guest for their support and donations. She also said Fire Nation would continue to help in any way possible and that she hopeful that Republic City will be back to its regular operations soon.

* * *

><p>Nardagon~ until the next page.<p> 


	12. Spirits Weekly, July 18th, 174

_July 18__th__, 174_  
><span><em>Spirits Weekly<em>  
><em>Story: Vanna<em>

**Grandeur at the Gala**

The Fire Nation charity gala was the event of the season. Anyone who's anyone attended. Famous faces seen at the event included the royal family, all three generation, Master Katara and her family, the Beifongs, the Avatar and her friends, Iknik Blackstone Varrick and his new wife, President Raiko among many, many more.

And the event was not without incident. In the early hours of the morning, Varrick was seen being carried back to his room by palace guards, his wife following behind. Sources saw he was 'seen drinking a lot through the night'.

Varrick wasn't the only scandal of the night. Rumors floating around the Avatar and her friend/possible boyfriend Mako have been persisting since the defeat of Kuvira. They were seen dancing at the gala, and this seemly supports the rumors. But Avatar Korra was also seen dancing with Bolin and a young Lieutenant from the United Forces. And she didn't dance with any of them for very long. Also Mako was seen dancing with Asami Sato, the other lady he's been suspected to be in a relationship.

During the dance Mako and Bolin switched partners, inadvertently leaving both the Avatar and Ms. Sato stranded in the middle of the dance floor without dance partners. However, the girls saved themselves embarrassment by dancing together.

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	13. Silk, July 18th, 174

_July 18__th__, 174_  
><em><span>S!lk<span> _  
><em>Story: Ame<em>

**Glamor at the Gala**

The only thing that stunned more than all the famous faces at the charity gala in the Fire Nation was the fashion. The night was filled allure and dazzling dresses. We picked out some our favorites.

Starting off is the young air bending master Jinora. Eloquently dressed in formal air nation grabs, the air bender turned quite a few heads. Also in eye catching air nation grabs of Opal Beifong, opting to wear clothes of her adopted culture, rather than traditional earth Kingdom wear. And speaking of earth kingdom wear and Beifongs, the other Beifongs were all decked out as well in their greens and slivers.

Another lady who stunned us was the Avatar. She looked exquisite in a blue dress, designed to resemble waves. Zhu-li Moon-Varrick also impressed in a deep blue dress.

But by far the winner of the night was Asami Sato, in a jaw dropping black lace dress. She no doubt drew the attention of every guy there.

* * *

><p>NB: I just want to note that the name of this magazine is S!lk with a <strong>!<strong> in place of an **i**. But for whatever reason FanFiction won't let me use a ! in the title of the chapter unless there is a space after the symbol. So I slept it S-_i-_l-k in the chapter title, which I'm kind of upset about, because I was very impressed with myself for coming with the idea of using a **!** instead of **i** in the title of a magazine. Anyway, that's just my random rambling.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	14. The United Sun, July 18th, 174

_July 18th, 174_  
><span><em>The United Sun<em>  
><em>Story: Ryota<em>

**A night of secrets?**

At the charity gala there were plenty of famous faces rubbing shoulders. But some drew our attention more than others. Avatar Korra was wearing a beautiful water tribe inspired dress. And Asami Sato, was breath taking in her dress catching the eye of everyone at the event. But it seems despite the eye catching dresses Ms. Sato and Avatar are trying to keep a low profile on their relationships.

It's still unsure if either lady is dating the fire bender Mako. And judging from the way they avoided Mako most of the night they are trying to keep the rumors to a minimum. Instead they kept each other company most of the night, both only seen dancing with a few people.

However, they both shared one dance with him. And sources say the Avatar requested slow music just before they were seen on the dance floor. Both ladies also shared a dance with Bolin, even though he spent most of the evening with his girlfriend, Opal Beifong.

Interestingly the gal pals shared a few dances together. They looked as comfortable dancing together, as if they were dancing with anyone else. But even more interesting than their dance was what happened right afterward.

After their dances both ladies left the event considerably earlier than most. The reason why they left is unknown, but Mako and Bolin didn't leave for several hours afterwards, so a romantic rendezvous is out of the question. Or at least a rendezvous with Mako and Bolin. Could they have each met someone else?

Are there others contenders in the ladies love lives?

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	15. The United Daily News, August 3rd, 174

_August 3rd__, 174_  
><span><em>The United Daily News<em>  
><em>Story: Xiang Liu<em>

**Attempted robbery at Future Industries**

Last night an attempted occurred a robbery at a Future Industries warehouse. However their efforts were stopped by the Avatar and Asami Sato.

At approximately 1:45 am seven men, three fire benders and four earth benders, broke into Future Industries' main warehouse, currently serving as the company's headquarters. They incapacitated the 3 guards on duty and proceeded to load 2 trucks with machinery and weapons.

However, Avatar Korra and Asami Sato, who were on site at the time, working in the latter's office, heard their movements. Upon their discovery a fight ensued, and the Avatar was able to knockout two of the assailants. The remaining thieves attempted to escape using a hijacked truck.

The Avatar and Ms. Sato gave chase in a sato-moblie, apprehending them within a few streets. Shortly afterward police arrived on the scene and detained the men.

Any damages were mostly confined to the street outside the warehouse and in the warehouse itself. The guards' injuries were not life threatening and while is one currently in the hospital he is expected to make a full recovery.

* * *

><p>You have Cami740 to thank for this idea. I had something close to this, but nearly as entertaining.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	16. Flame-o! Magazine, August 4th, 174

_August 4th__, 174_  
><span><em>Flame-o! Magazine<em>  
><em>Story: Drishti<em>

**Asami Sato and Avatar Korra more than friends?**

In the recent months there was been rampant rumors about the Avatar or Asami Sato being in a possible relationship with their longtime friends Mako and Bolin. This despite being seen public together many times there hadn't been any concrete evidence to confirm this. It seemed like the rumors were wrong.

Or partly wrong. The speculation might have been right that they were in a new relationship. It was just wrong about who they were in the relationship with. Maybe they ladies aren't with any of their male friends but with each other.

Sounds outlandish. But let's look at the evidence. First they were 'missing' from the public for two weeks following the Varrick's wedding, and it is believed they went somewhere together. Then they both went to Southern Water Tribe, to say that in other words, Asami went with Korra to her home. There was the charity gala a few weeks ago where they shared a dance. And then numerous times they've been spotted together. A late night stroll, the car accident were they were the only two in the vehicle, and many other occasions.

But it's the most recent event that really seems to point to a possible relationship between the ladies. The attempted robbery at the temporary Future Industries headquarters. The Avatar and Ms. Sato were the ones to stop it.

This happened very late at night, much later than either should have been at the building. While Asami could have been there burning the midnight oil, why was Korra with her? Keeping her company? If they are just friends then that's some conviction Korra has for their friendship to be willing to miss sleep to so Asami wouldn't be lonely.

Or maybe they were losing sleep for another reason?

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	17. Late Night Rumble, August 16th, 174

_August 16__th__, 174_  
><em><span>Late Night Rumble<span>_

Mee: Hello Republic City. It's another great night for the Late Night Rumble. As usual we have Yumi and Auyan with us.

Anyun: Good night, and thanks for tuning in to listen to us talk because I can't do anything else and I need yuans.

Yumi: No one needs to know that Anyun.

Anyun: You know me, I like to be honest with our listens.

Yumi: Anyun is a sad little goat gorilla, there, now they know you in nut shell.

Anyun: Why would you compare me to goat gorilla?

Yumi: Because they're big, rowdy and smell

Anyun: You wound me Yumi.

Mee: Can we actually talk about something another that the fact Anyun smells.

Anyun: Hey! Don't listen to them. I don't smell.

Yumi: Okay, let's get down to business. I want to start with that article that was in the most recent issue of flame-o.

Anyun: Oh, I want to talk about too.

Mee: Wait, what are we talking about?

Yumi: The rumor that Avatar Korra and Asami Sato might be dating.

Mee: Whoa, hold up! What? Wasn't it just a few weeks ago we were discussing their possible ties to Mako?

Yumi: And we agreed that they won't dating him.

Mee: And now we're saying they're dating each other.

Anyun: Hey, it's possible.

Yumi: We did say they won't dating Mako because of they we're seen with him that much. But it's been the opposite with them, isn't it? They'd been together a lot in the news.

Mee: Yeah, but that could be because their good friends.

Yumi: Let's do what we do best.

Anyun: Debate?

Yumi: What else?

Mee: Alright, I'll keep an open mind. Lay it on me.

Yumi: The biggest hint was robbery attempt a few days ago.

Mee: The one at Future Industries?

Anyun: Right. Sato and the Avatar were the ones who stopped it.

Yumi: The papers said they were at the warehouse working, but how'd be working that late? You know, other than us when we have the late shifts.

Anyun: And what would the Avatar possibly be able to do the warehouse? Sato is the engineer and inventor.

Mee: Helping to metal bend something?

Anyun: You're just trying to be difficult.

Mee: No, guys. I'm just trying to look at all the angles here. We wouldn't want to label them as something they're not.

Yumi: I see your point. But you have to admit one in the morning is pretty late to be out working.

Mee: Yeah, you have a point there. But that's one time.

Anyun: Or is it?

Mee: It isn't?

Yumi: Haven't you been reading the papers and tabloids.

Mee: Of course I have. But I think it would a little obvious if they swung that way.

Anyun: Mee, you wouldn't know if someone swung that if they said it to you in your face.

Mee: I'm not that bad.

Anyun: Tell that to guy who tried to pick you up last week.

Mee: Thank you for sharing that on the air.

Yumi: Why am I now hearing about this?

Anyun: Didn't I tell you?

Mee: Guys, let's stay out of my dating misadventures. I'm sure everyone would much rather hear about the Avatar's.

Anyun: There was that talk about them disappearing together.

Yumi: And then they both when to the south pole, together.

Mee: But didn't Mako go on that trip too?

Yumi: Yes, that's true. But they danced together at the charity gala in the fire nation. Mee, you wouldn't just go dance with Anyun would you?

Mee: Not like a formal dance. That would be weird, but hey, some girls are close like that.

Yumi: I have some friend I'm really close with, who, yeah, I wouldn't mind dancing with. But we wouldn't dance to slow songs.

Mee: Do we know they danced to slow songs?

Anyun: Wasn't it reported in the United Sun that Korra asked the band to play some music.

Mee: You have take those things with a bit of salt. It may or may not be true. But I'm starting to see where you're coming from.

Yumi: So you agree with us?

Mee: I'm saying I could, if I see some more evidence.

Anyun: Things like this don't tend to stay hidden for long. Especially since they don't seem to going to extreme lengths to hide their relationship. They danced at the gala, with the press in full view. If it were me and I didn't want one to know I wouldn't have done that.

Yumi: But they don't seem to be flaunting it either.

Anyun: Would you flaunt a new relationship in the public, no matter who you were dating?

Yumi: Good point.

Mee: Now that you've brought it to my attention I'll defiantly look out for them in the press. Alright. We have to take a break. But we'll be right back.

* * *

><p>I really like the Late Night Rumble. I think the dialog is a nice change up from the articles (not to mention easier for me to write).<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	18. The Yuan News, August 26th, 174

_August 26__th__, 174_  
><span><em>The Yuan News<em>  
><em>Story: Juniper<em>

**Pro-Bending Arena soon to be re-opened.**

Today Asami Sato announced that repairs on the arena were near completion and is expected to be finished by the middle of next month. The arena was one of the few buildings in the downtown area to survive the blast, because of its location out on Yue Bay. Since it was it was towards the extreme edge of the blast radius the damage to the structure was minimal.

Sadly, however there has not been an indication by the PBA (Pro-Bending Association) that the tournament with continue this year. Preliminary matches were still underway when the mandatory evacuation was issued. The matches were postponed indefinitely and in the aftermath of Kurvia's attack it remained as such. Many fans were hoping that it would resume as soon as possible.

Unfortunately Even with the arena repaired it remains uncertain if the tournament will continue this year. With so much repair and construction ongoing it appears unlikely that the event will move forward. Pro-Bending fans may have to wait until next year to get their fix.

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	19. The United Daily News,September 11th,174

_September 11__th__, 174_  
><span><em>The United Daily News<em>  
><em>Story: Nuo<em>

**Attack at City Hall**

Kuvira supporters attempted an attack on the temporary premises for City Hall, injuring several persons.

Yesterday afternoon 10 earthbenders stormed the temporary offices of President Raiko in attempt to take him, and other officials, hostage. A fight ensued between those present, however they were able to repeal the attackers when one the guards, a waterbender took advantage of a water main that broke during the struggle. However, 7 of the men evaded initial capture, retreating once it became clear the fight wasn't in their favor. The 3 who were captured were arrested on several accounts of battery, attempted kidnapping and serval other charges.

Several persons were injured in the fighting, including Suyin Beifong and Asami Sato (who were in a meeting with the President at time, along with Beifong's husband) as well as several guards on duty at the time. Fortunately none were seriously wounded, and they were able to be treated by first response healers.

President Raiko when asked if he was worried about more attacks responded, "After Kuriva's surrender majority of her forces followed her lead. Any pockets of resistance that remain don't pose a significant threat, but we will not be deal with this lightly."

Avatar Korra, made a statement to the press at that time that she would personally be assisting with the search for the 7 men who escaped. The Avatar, while not present for the attack, responded afterwards with other city officials like Lin Beifong and Master Tenzin.

She reportedly questioned one of the captured men, obtaining information about the possible location of the other attackers. She, along with a company of airbenders, Mako, Bolin and Lin Beifong followed this lead, successfully capturing the remaining 7 men.

All the men are currently detained, awaiting trial. Lin Beifong addressed the pressing following their capture thanking the Avatar and the airbenders for their assistance with the arrest. Avatar Korra herself wasn't available for comments after the second wave of arrest.

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	20. The Republic City Newsday, Sep 11th, 174

_September 11th, 174_  
><em><span>The Republic City Newsday<span>_  
><em>Story: Imari<em>

**City Hall almost besieged and Avatar works quickly to bring the assailants to justice.**

Several earthbenders attempted to attack President Raiko's offices yesterday. Their efforts were thwarted by those present, however most escaped capture. Those injured in the attack included Asami Sato and Su Beifong.

Although not present for the attack other city officials reported quickly to the offices, including Chief Beifong, Master Tenzin and Avatar. Avatar Korra reportedly roughly questioned one of the captured men to obtain information about the whereabouts of the others.

She personally perused the men, along with a group a companions including the children of Master Tenzin, Detective Mako, his brother Bolin, Lin Beifong and a few others. They found and captured the men later than evening.

As the men were brought in it was clear they were all injured, but two individuals in particular were more injured than the others. The severity of their wounds are believed to from their confrontation with Avatar Korra during their capture. These men, both metal benders, were supposedly responsible for majority of the more substantial injuries of the officials and guards, caused in the fighting.

Thankfully everyone hurt during the attack are expected to make full recoveries. President Raiko commended Chief Beifong and Avatar Korra for the quick capture of the men and he asks the citizens of Republic City not to worry about further attacks.

* * *

><p>Did I write these stories just so I could have Korra venomously go after the men who hurt Asami? ...Maybe.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	21. Spirits Weekly, September 20th, 174

_September 20th, 174_  
><em><span>Spirits Weekly<span>_  
><em>Story: Vanna<em>

**Avatar's adventurous night out**

The Purple Pentapus is a favorite late night hang out of many in the city, if you're fortunate enough to get in through the doors. The Avatar was among the club's patrons and her activities were more than the usual dancing and drinks. She was involved in bar fight.

Sources say a patron who had a few too many approached the Avatar. He reported asked Asami Sato to dance but she refused, and when he didn't take no for an answer Avatar Korra threw a punch that left him with a bloody nose.

One witness said 'the Avatar seethed with rage at the man' and was 'overly aggressive' with him. The club's bouncers escorted the man out of the club after the short scuffle. The Avatar and her friends were spotted leaving an hour later.

Her actions does raise certain questions. Sources also said she and Sato were 'in close proximity most of the night'. There have been buzzes about hers and Asami Sato's relationship. Whispers that they may be more than platonically linked. While they have both been possibly linked to close friend Mako, those rumors have proven to be bare.

* * *

><p>If you haven't read chapter 5 of Snapshots that's where this event happens.<p>

Nardragon~ until the page.


	22. Flame-o! Magazine, September 20th, 174

_September 20__th__, 174_  
><span><em>Flame-o! Magazine<em>  
><em>Story: Drishti<em>

**Date night turned bad**

Bolin and Opal Beifong were spotted at the Purple Pentapus last night accompanied by Asami Sato and Avatar Korra. A double date? The young Beifong and Bolin are known to be in a relationship. Did Sato and Korra tag along as a couple?

Mako wasn't present, further refuting rumors that he's dating one of the young ladies. But are they really dating each other? They been seen together an increasing amount. And tonight the Avatar threw a punch at a drunk patron who reportedly got a bit too close Ms. Sato.

A protective friend? Or jealous girlfriend?

Witnesses in the club say Avatar Korra and Asami Sato were 'intimately close', seen holding hands, dancing and having drinks together.

We recently reported on the possibility that they might be dating. The evidence supporting this only seems to be growing. Spirits Magazine tried to contact Ms. Sato for a comment, but no word has been given back. Neither she nor the Avatar has confirmed nor denied any relationship. Of course, they didn't respond to the rumors about their involvement with Mako. A lack of response isn't anything to go on.

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	23. Late Night Rumble, September 20th, 174

_September 20th, 174_  
><span><em>Late Night Rumble<em>

Mee: Hello Republic City. I hope you're enjoying your night, and I'm glad you decided to us join for the latest under cover on the ongoings. Guys, want to say hello?

Yumi: Hey everyone. Yumi here.

Anyun: And this lovely voice belongs to the one only Anyun. And he's Mee. No not me, that's his name.

Mee: Ha-ha. You've never made that joke before. To start off tonight I have something special for you pro-bending fans. A friend from Pro-Bending Digest gave me the heads up about a scoop-

Anyun: I'm sorry Mee, but I've got to stop you there. I think we should start with what happened at the Purple Pentatus.

Mee: The fight the Avatar got in?

Anyun: Yep. I think tonight Yumi and I will finally be able to convince you they're dating.

Mee: Asami Sato and Avatar Korra, we're bringing it up again.

Anyun: Yes we are.

Yumi: For those of you who don't know a few weeks ago we got into a little debate about the possible state of Asami Sato's and the Avatar's relationship. Anyun and I were saying they might be more than friends. Mee was a bit skeptical.

Mee: And honesty I still am. But Anyun you have the floor. I guess you can give us a first-hand account.

Anyun: I've literally been itching to talk about this all day. You all listening may not know this but I'm pretty good friends with the owners of the Purple Pentapus. We go way back, but that's a story for another day. So I was at the club last night.

Yumi: No doubt with your newest arm candy

Anyun: Maybe. But we're not talking about me. As I was saying, I was at the club. I did notice the Avatar at the bar with her friends, but hey you get a lot of well-known faces in the Pentapus. Then a little while later I hear a commotion and turn to see Avatar Korra with a guy pinned to the bar. And the guy is struggling and in obvious pain. As the bouncers take him out it's clear this guy had _waaay _too much to drink. Now, I missed Korra giving the guy a pretty nasty right hook. Ask me the reason why she punched him.

Mee: [sighs] Why did she punch him?

Anyun: I'm glad you asked.

Yumi: [giggles]

Anyun: Because he tried to get Asami to dance with him.

Mee: You know this for a fact.

Anyun: Yes, I talked to Greko after. He was standing right there when it happened.

Mee: I don't know. I wouldn't want a drunk guy near me and my friends.

Yumi: Would you punch him hard enough to break his nose and then physically restrain him?

Mee: Probably not. But that's me.

Yumi: But think if this guy tried to come on to your girl. How would you react?

Mee: Yeah, I would be a bit angrier if I was with my girlfriend instead of just friends.

Anyun: Angry enough to hit him?

Mee: Okay I see your point.

Anyun: And I haven't even told you the really damning thing yet.

Mee: Which is?

Anyun: Korra and Sato were super close, the entire night. After the fight I got a glimpse of them together. There wasn't much space between them.

Mee: Like how close where they?

[Sounds of shuffling]

Yumi: [laughs]

Anyun: This close.

Yumi: [laughing] You all can't see, but Anyun is sitting Mee's lap right now.

Mee: Get off. They were not that close.

Anyun: I'm telling you. If I'm lying may a boar-q-pine come charge me down.

Mee: Really?

Anyun: Yeah.

Yumi: And you know, this isn't the only time in recent days where Avatar Korra got physical. She supposedly did a number on those earthbenders who tried to attack the President. And who was with the President at the time?

Anyun: Asami! She fought them, and was hurt.

Mee: There were those reports that Korra roughly integrated one of the guys they captured. And some of my reporter friends have been talking about this one metalbender who caused a lot of damage. He was really banged up. Nothing was confirmed but they were saying that the Avatar was responsible for his injures.

Yumi: For hurting Sato?

Mee: I can't say. Maybe? Maybe not?

Anyun: But you're starting to see our point.

Mee: I guess. There might be something there.

Anyun: Yah-ha! Success!

Mee: Anything else you want to say on this before we change gears?

Yumi: Not me.

Anyun: I've converted you so I'm happy.

Mee: Alright. Now that bit of Pro-bending news I promised before. I have it from a very good source that there may be a game coming up.

Yumi: Mee, don't kid with me. Are they continuing the tournament this year?

Mee: I haven't heard anything about the tournament exactly. But the name Fire Ferrets has been floated around.

Yumi: WHAT!

Anyun: If you guys couldn't tell Yumi is a really big pro-bending fan.

Yumi: The Fire Ferrest? Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me before? Who's on the team? Is it the original team?

Mee: Yumi, I don't know anything specif. I just told you everything I do know.

Anyun: Let's take a break while Yumi clams down. We'll be right back.

* * *

><p>If you were very observant while reading the chapter on the Purple Pentapus in Snapshots you would have seen Anyun's name come up. Also in this chapter I left a little easter egg hinting at the next article that's come up.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	24. Pro-Bending Digest, September 28th, 174

Not a big chapter on Korrasami (not any Korrasami actually, sorry) but I couldn't resist. As I spend more time writing these articles I keep thinking about smaller things, like this that don't really include any of the gang but still help move the over reaching story forward and I'm compelled to write.

* * *

><p><em>September 28<em>_th__, 174_  
><span><em>Pro-Bending Digest <em>  
><em>Story: Qui<em>

**Future Industries to the rescue for Pro-Bending.**

Good news for Pro-Bending fans. Future Industries will be sponsoring a Pro-Bending event.

The PBA still hasn't made any announcements concerning the tournament, however we here at pro-bending digest have found out a press repetitive from Future Industries has contacted several managers for pro-bending teams.

While an official statement has yet to be released we can say the company will be sponsoring an event. Hopefully that their backing will include the tournament as well. If this is not the case there will still be the match they are currently organizing.

And, for you longtime fans there is an extra treat in this story. Reportedly Future Industries' PR has mentioned the Fire Ferrets. Are the once fan favorites reuniting?

We'll keeping following the story as it goes so be sure to keep posted for further developments.

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	25. The United Sun, September 30th, 174

_September 30__th__, 174_  
><em><span>The United Sun <span>_  
><em>Story: Aroon<em>

**Asami Sato's new ride**.

The heiress CEO is known for several things, one of which her personal cache of luxury vehicles.

She recently added a speed boat to that collection. Early this week she was seen at the docks along with Future Industries works as the boat was unloaded into the water. The speedboat is the newest model that launched last year.

It's been seen used by herself, Avatar Korra, Mako, Bolin as well as other others who frequent Air Temple Island. Some say it's so Ms. Sato can come and go as she pleases. But such an extravagant toy is hardly necessary with the ferry at their beck and call.

It's all well and fine if Ms. Sato wants to entertain herself but shouldn't she using her time and efforts to repair the city?

* * *

><p>Just a short article with some seedy reporting. I'll be starting the bulk of the pro-bending articles up next so look out for that.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	26. Republic News, October 2nd, 174

_October 2nd, 174_  
><span><em>Republic News<em>  
><em>Story: Isamu<em>

**Pro-Bending Arena Reopened and Fire Ferrets returning to the ring.**

Yesterday marked the official reopening of the Pro-Bending arena. The PBA announced that the tournament will still be held despite delays caused by the damages to the arena. And Future Industries backing a charity game, which the Fire Ferrets will be participating in.

At the press event Masa, a PR representative for the PBA announced that the tournament will be taking place. The preliminary matches will be held in November, starting on the 12th and running throughout the rest of the month. The main tournament will be conducted in the second week of December.

As an added bonus Asami Sato announced that Future Industries will be sponsoring a charity game to be held on November 6th. The charity game will consist of three matches, with four teams participating. Veteran team the Pinnacle Palace Platypus Bears, Mo Ce Mongoose Lizards the 172 champion team and 6 time champions White Falls Wolfbats are all confirmed to be participating.

And coming out of retirement for the charity game are Future Industries own Fire Ferrets. Avatar Korra, and the bending brothers Mako and Bolin will be taking to the ring together once again after retiring from the competitive circuit over three years ago.

No doubt that pro-bending fans were celebrating not only the tournament, but the return of the fan favorites Fire Ferrets.

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	27. Spirits Weekly, October 8th, 174

_October 8th, 174_  
><em><span>Spirits Weekly<span>_  
><em>Story: Sumiko Taka<em>

**Fire Ferrets back at it.**

Avatar Korra, Mako and Bolin were spotted heading to the pro-bending arena, heading to the gym practice.

The talk of the town has been the announcement of the charity pro-bending game, which will pit four power house teams against each other, including old fan favorites, Future Industries Fire Ferrets. They broke into the scene back in 170, the brotherly bending duo of Mako and Bolin quickly making a name for themselves in the circuit. Then one night they showed up to a match with a last minute replacement who turned out to be the Avatar, back then relatively unknown in the public eye.

The Trio proved to be a formidable team and quickly advanced in the tournament, making it all the way to finals, only to lose to reigning champs, The Wolfbats. The legality of that match is still disputed among fans.

Speaking of fans, the Fire Ferret's fan base was devastated when both Avatar Korra and Mako retired from the team after only one season. And received another crushing blow then the Fire Ferret's were knocked out in their first match of the 171 tournament, after which Bolin too hung up his helmet and the Fire Ferrets were no more.

No one believed they'd ever play again, but, much to delight of their fans, they revealed their coming out of retirement. We were able to catch the trio as they were heading the stadium and ask a couple questions.

We asked why they chose now to reclaim the ring. Avatar Korra replied, 'You can thank Asami for that. This whole thing is her brilliant idea. When she suggest we play of course we said yes.'

When asked if this was a onetime thing, Mako responded, 'We have no intention of playing competitively again. But that doesn't mean we won't play other charity events in the future.' Bolin added, 'The Fire Ferrets will always be willing to help, any way we can, in or out of the ring.'

Good news for fans, there may be chances in the future to see them pro-bend again. But from the reports of early ticket sales everyone and their grandmother will be at the charity game. No doubt everyone is excited to see the team again. And excited for the possible rematch of the Fires Ferrets and Wolfbats.

* * *

><p>I may be having a little too much fun with all the hype for the charity event. (I have three chapters planned, maybe more before the actual game, and that's not counting any thing that will tie over with Reading the Headlines. I don't have too much, I want to get to the game too.)<p>

It's hard, to have coverage that would be realistic and still get a Korrasami element in there. Sometimes I forget this is a Korrasami fic.

I wanted to ask you guys, would you be okay if I included stories that may not feature Korra and Asami. No, don't worry, that doesn't mean I'm going have stories about Raiko talking about taxes or whatever. You don't want to read that, and most certainly I don't want to write that.

But stories that feature Bolin, Mako, and other characters. Like for instance,for a bit further down the line I was thinking about covering Varrick producing another mover, but I couldn't really make it about Korra and Asami unless it was a premier, and it would have felt weird to just suddenly write about a mover premier.

Don't worry, the story will still be predominately Korrasami. There will just be the occasional chapter that features another character. So yea is okay to write the occasional chapter that doesn't include our favorite bisexuals , or nay you want it 100% Korrasami?

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	28. Flame-o! Magazine, October 13th, 174

A guest reviewer asked if the Fire Ferrets had beaten the Wolfbats in cannon, which they did not. I suggest you watch 'The Spirit of Competition' again, because the Ferrets lost. They got a tripe knock out in the third round, because the Wolfbats are cheating little gilacorns.

* * *

><p><em>October 13th, 174<em>  
><em>Flame-o! Magazine<em>  
><em>Story: Haya<em>

**Fire Ferret Fever**

The city has been taken over. Taken over by a plague. A plague of mania for the Fire Ferrets.

Since the announcement of Future Industries charity game the city has been able to talk about one thing, and one thing only. The return of the Fire Ferrets. From diehard fans to the casual follower, everyone is excited to see these old pros take the ring again.

Old merchandise is reappearing in shops, and stalls, selling for triple what it did four years ago. New merchandise is popping up, no one really sure where it's coming from, but people are clamoring to buy it never the less.

Three particularly enthusiastic fans were seen buying their tickets, dressed as the Fire Ferrets in their old uniforms. Some fans even went as far to try ambushing the trio during a practice. The Fire Ferrets didn't turn them away, but allowed them so stay for the practice, even posing for some pictures.

Any street corner or ramen shop you find yourself in you are guaranteed to hear a conversation about the Fire Ferrets. Are they as good as they were? Are they better? Worst? Will they win one game? Two games. Will we get to see them face off against old rivals the Wolfbats?

Everyone wants to find out the answers to these questions. And they all know the best to find out is by going to the game. The tickets are selling at unbelievable rate and are expected to be sold out in a few days.

If you don't already have a ticket you should get it as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	29. Pro-Bending Digest, October 23th, 174

I tried a different style with this article and I looked at a few of those lighter interviews with celebrities where it's more like a conversion than an interview for inspiration.

* * *

><p><em>October 23th, 174<em>  
><span><em>Pro-Bending Digest<em>  
><em>Story: Qui<em>

**Team Rundown - Get to know the teams**

Usually here at Pro-Bending Digest we breakdown and analyze each team before the main tournament. But with the imminent charity game stirring up as much buzz as the actually competition, if not more, we have an exclusive with the teams. First up the reigning champs…

**White Falls Wolfbats**

_Firebender – Shaozu_  
><em>Earthbender – Ming<em>  
><em>Waterbender – Tahno<em>

A powerful team, having a total of six championships under their belt. At this point they're old pros and even the most reclusive person has heard of them. Known for their aggressive bending style many other teams are often forced into defense when they take them on.

We asked them to comment on their fighting style and leader Tahno responded, "It's no secret we're strong. It's only natural that other teams can't keep up." And are they strong. One can tell from the very way they hold themselves.

When they came into the studio for the photo shoot you could tell from the very way they walked these are guys who are used to getting their way, in and out of the ring. They all hold a commanding air, but as I sat with them, their own personalities came out.

Ming with his knowing smirk and sharp eyes, ever inquisitive. Shaozu it probably the most laid back of the team, reclining into his seat and dismissively waving question to his teammates. And Tahno, with his confident grin. The remained aloof of the other teams while here.

The Wolfbats have an advantage going into this charity match. They are the only ones who fought and won against all the other teams previously. When asked if they think this will give them an edge Tahno replied, "Well, isn't it obvious. We've fought then all before. And we've beat them all before. And we'll do it again. No matter how the match ups turn out."

We asked for a comment about the buzz going on about the potential for a rematch between themselves and the Fire Ferrets. Tahno snorted, "It won't be much of a rematch. It's been three years since any of them have been in the ring. And if they end up facing us in the first round then we'll make sure they return is short lived."

Strong words, from a strong bender. Will he hold through to them? We will only know if and when the they face off with their old rivals. And the Fire Ferrets aren't the only old rivals they might be facing.

**Mo Ce Mongoose Lizards**

_Firebender – Yasu_  
><em>Earthbender – Yoshi<em>  
><em>Waterbender – Taro<em>

The only team taking part in the charity game, other than the Wolfbats to have a championship to their name. Their history with the Wolfbats isn't pretty. Out of the last four competitions they faced against the Wolfbats three times, and lost two of those times. They've also faced the Platypus Bears on two separate occasions, winning both times. But unlike the Wolfbats or the Platypus Bears they have never taken on the Fire Ferrets.

We asked them what they think about getting the chance to finally do so. Yasu eagerly replied, "We'd love to get the chance to face them in the ring. I remember watching their matches. They are all skilled benders, and work well together,"  
>Taro added, "I'm sure they've all grown since their pro-bending days. I'm certainly eager to see them action."<p>

They may appear imposing in their pictures, but these guys are really good sports. During the photo shoot and interviews they were constantly chatting with the other teams, especially the Platypus Bears and Fire Ferrets.

Known for their flawless teamwork, the closeness of these three came out in the interview, more than once answering together. Asked about what they thought about a match for charity they replied together, "It's fantastic,"

Taro was grinning from ear to ear as he spoke, "We all so psyched that we can do something to help the city," Yoshi picked up, "After what happened a couple months ago we all wished we could do more, so when Future Industries approached us with the idea for a charity match of course we jumped on it."

**Pinnacle Palace Platypus Bears**

_Firebender – Norio_  
><em>Earthbender – Michi<em>  
><em>Waterbender – Siku<em>

This team is a testament to the phrase slow and steady wins the race. While they have yet to win that race, they constantly get closer to their goal of the championship, making it to the semi-finals the last two years. They were defeated the Mongoose Lizards and Wolfbats those two times.

They also famously lost against the Fire Ferrets in the Avatar's premier match. In our interview Norio and Michi fondly remembered that match. Siku, less so.

"I remember being knocked over the side in the first three seconds,"  
>His teammates laughed as his despondent expression, Norio playfully hitting his shoulder stated, "No chance of that happening this time,"<br>A laughing Michi said, "I remember our hits knocking her off the platform in the second round. Even if we never win a championship I know one day I can look proudly at my grand-kids and say, 'you know, one time I knocked the Avatar out of the ring'. They probably won't believe me. Sometimes I don't believe it,"

We asked which of the teams they are most eager to have a rematch with.  
>Siku said, "I want to say the Mongoose Lizards, last time we fought them it was in the semi-finals two years ago. And they went on to win that tournament,"<p>

The other both hope to face off against the Fire Ferrets again, Norio saying, "We may always have the chance to go against the Mongoose Lizards, or the Wolfbats in the tournament. But who knows if we'll get another chance to face the Fire Ferrets."

This team is a powerhouse, Michi especially. Currently he holds the record for the most single player knockouts. And he's been known to land hits that send their opponents back two zones. Any team they end up facing will sure to make a great match.

**Future Industries Fire Ferrets**

_Firebender – Mako_  
><em>Earthbender – Bolin<em>  
><em>Waterbender – Avatar Korra<em>

The prodigal children return. Fire Ferrets. Team Avatar. A-lister elite. All of these are things they've been called. But you can all also call them kind, charming, funny and humble. Never mind the fact they are the Avatar, a mover star and detective, from the moment they came into studio they were cracking jokes with the other teams and our crew.

It's clear these three, along with Asami Sato, who accompanied the team to the studio, are best friends, mockingly teasing the each other the entire time. Asami Sato may not be a bender, and she may not be joining the team in the ring, but she's an undeniable part of the team.

Mako was stoic as ever, albeit getting upset once when his brother most chocked from eating too fast. The young bender laughed it off, saying the food looked too good, jokingly blaming the crew for setting up such an amazing spread.

Bolin happily shared stories from the past few years with everyone and got into a mock sparring match with Michi. Our photographer also claimed him as natural in front the camera. Grinning he replied, "I am a mover star after all,"

Avatar Korra in surprising contrast, was unexpectedly camera shy. She was nervously fixing her hair during the photo shoot, despite our own makeup and hair artists repeatedly giving their seals of approval. She didn't stop until Asami Sato herself fixed her hair for her, saying she looked fine.

When interviewing the three Fire Ferrets we asked how they came up with the idea for the charity match. Bolin taken back, pointed to himself and laughed, "Us? Yeah right? Like we could come up with something this good," Smiling Mako said, "Asami is the genius behind everything. She was even the one who suggested we take part in the match,"

Off to side Sato teasingly said, "I couldn't let you bendera sit around and do nothing while I did all the work fixing the city," Bolin and Avatar Korra promptly stuck out their tongues in her direction, and Mako tetchily reminded them they were in the middle of the interview.

With three years between the last time they've been seen in an official match, so their current level of skill is pretty much unknown. But we do know their teamwork was always top of the line, but each member individual proved to be able to hold their in a match if the need be.

~0~

After getting to spend some time with all the teams we here at Pro-Bending Digest are even more excited to see the matches. It's a good thing we got our tickets already because they are all gone. But if you missed your chance to get your ticket don't fret. Shiro Shinobi will be covering the matches live, so be sure to tune in on the 6th to get the blow by blow action.

* * *

><p>I have two questions for you guys.<p>

First, do you want to see a Reading the Headlines on this chapter? I wasn't going to do one, but now that I've written I'm thinking it would make an interesting chapter.

The second is where do you think I should upload the third person chapter of the matches? Reading the Headlines? Snapshots? Or should I give it own one shot story? I can come with arguments for all three options, so I really can't pick. (Shiro's commentary will be uploaded here)

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	30. Late Night Rumble, October 26th, 174

_October 26th, 174_  
><span><em>Late Night Rumble<em>

Yumi: Good night Republic City

Mee: If you couldn't tell by the overzealous tone to Yumi's voice she's excited for tonight's show.

Anyun: It's all ever heard from her for the past three weeks. She begged, literally on her hands and knees for us to talk about this.

Yumi: Stop exaggerating Anyun. But I don't know why you waited this long to talk about this. Since it's what everyone is talking about.

Mee: Can we introduce ourselve for any new listeners?

Yumi: I'm Yumi, they're Mee and Anyun.

Anyun: The sexier male voice belongs to Anyun, that's me.

Mee: Okay, thank for that. And yes, tonight we are –

Yumi: Finally…

Mee: …talking about the charity pro-bending match, which is less than two weeks away at this point.

Yumi: You both read Pro-Bending Digest's article on the teams?

Anyun: Isn't that thing you pushed in our faces two days ago?

Yumi: You're sarcasm is much appreciated.

Anyun: As is yours.

Mee: Guys...

Yumi: As I was a saying if you haven't checked out the new issue of Pro-Bending Digest you should. There is a great article on all four teams taking part in the charity game. They cover each team's strong point, but they all give some behind the scene stuff from the interview, which any fan would love. Also the Fire Ferrets are on the cover. What's not to love?

Anyun: It is a really good article. I enjoyed it a lot. Also, I have to point out that one mention of Asami Sato helping to the Avatar not be nervous for her pictures, those two are so dating. No one can tell me otherwise. But we've discussed that at length already. We can save it for another night.

Mee: And the photo spread was impressive. I don't believe we've ever seen Mako and the Avatar in shoot before. They've been in pictures taken by the journalist covering a story on the spot and such.

Anyun: You're right. We've never seen them in professional studio pictures before. Bolin did Nuttuk, so he did some a photo shoots before. Maybe that's why Avatar Korra was so nervous.

Mee: It's possible.

Yumi: So the match up haven't been decided, there are going to be chosen on the night. Who do you guys want to see?

Mee: I think I want the same thing everyone else does, Fire Ferrets vs. the Wolfbats.

Yumi: Oh I so want that. That final match way back then was rigged, the Ferrets deserved to win. But I'm also hoping to see the Fire Ferrets go against the Mongoose lizards. That will be the ultimate fangirl moment for me. My old favorites against my currents favs.

Mee: Since there is the chance they will play two games then both of those could happen.

Anyun: Am I the only one who wants to see the Ferrets go against the Platypus Bears? That match they had in 170 has gone down history. It was the first pro-bending match an Avatar played in. And the Platypus Bears have improved since then. I think it will a nice full circle thing.

Mee: I'm sure everyone really only cares the Fire Ferrets against the Wolfbats.

Yumi: That's true. Notice none of us mentioned any possible matche ups, like Wolfbats vs Mongoose lizards. We all want to see the Fire Ferrets.

Mee: But that's the main reason anyone is going. We're all going to have a chance to see the others in the tournament. But who knows if we'll get to see the Fire Ferrets play again.

Anyun: They did mention that they may play other charity events in the future.

Yumi: Here's hoping Future Industries has a charity event every year.

Mee: So you want to the city to get destroyed again?

Yumi: No, but there are other things that the money could go towards. There are poor people and such.

Anyun: Well, the possibility of more Fire Ferrets games in nice to consider. We said our preferred match ups but we didn't say who we'd think would win.

Yumi: The Fire Ferrets, every time.

Mee: Even against the Mongoose Lizards.

Yumi: It hurts me a little to say it, but yes.

Mee: I don't know. Remember, it has been more than three years since they have played. They could have gotten rusty.

Anyun: Even if there had been any rust they would have gotten rid of that with all the practices they put in.

Yumi: He's right.

Mee: I know we're all excited about the games. But can we talk for a moment about the fact that this has turned into the a-list event of the year. I mean the Fire Nation Gala had some big names. But this, well, all the Beifongs are said to becoming, and the airbender family.

Anyun: That's obvious. They all friends of team Avatar. They live together.

Mee: Varrick is rumored to have a bought five tickets.

Yumi: Five? Why so many?

Mee: Who knows? The President is going to be there, with his wife.

Anyun: Well I wouldn't except he'd be there with another woman.

Yumi: Yeah because not everyone is like you.

Anyun: Why do you wound me so Yumi? Aren't we friends?

Yumi: Which is why I like to wound you.

Anyun: Public service announcement. Don't be friends with Yumi

Yumi: You're the only person who I tease like this

Anyun: So you're saying I'm special?

Yumi: Yes

Anyun: aww

Mee: Worst than siblings, I swear. Back on topic, Anyun, you're going to like this. I heard that Ginger might make an appearance.

Anyun: The real question is if she's going to have a guy on her arm. And if she doesn't have one coming in, will she have one going out.

Yumi: He's already thinking about getting the chance to talk to her, isn't he?

Mee: It's Anyun. Of course he is.

Anyun: Hey, we're both famous.

Yumi: No, she's famous. You're a voice that comes out a box.

Anyun: Gee, thanks for the kind words

Yumi: Anytime buddy.

Mee: Okay, let's take a break before they start up again.

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	31. Pro-Bending Broadcast, November 6th, 174

Since it's only Shiro's commentary I won't use any name ques like with the other radio broadcast.

* * *

><p><em>Good Evening <em>Republic City! I hope you're really for some excitement because tonight's matches are expected to be a dozy. We have three teams all ranking in the top 5 overall in the league stats. And the returning favorites the Fire Ferrets! With these teams there are sure to be some intense matches. Before we start the event we have to give some thanks to the sponsors Future Industries. Also a thank you for everyone who came out tonight, and I want to encourage you to patronize from the concession stand. All processes earned tonight will go towards reconstruction efforts.

Now, let's get down to the good stuff. Let's welcome the Mo Ce Mongoose Lizards, Pinnacle Palace Platypus Bears, White Falls Wolfbats aaaannd Future Industries Fire Ferrets! The crowd is going wild for all the teams. Almost everyone is wearing their team colors. And it looks like the Ferrets brought quiet the cheering section.

Here comes the official to choose the teams who will face off tonight. They'll decided by drawing straws. No matter which teams face off all the matches tonight are expected to be spectacular. The captains just pulled to decide the first round match ups, and the first match is going to be the Fire Ferrets vs. the Mongoose Lizards.

These two have never faced each other before, so this is sure to make an interesting match. They're lining up...and there's the bell. Their attack clash in mid air. Oh, and the Avatar is under attack. Bolin comes to her rescue, blocking Yoshi's attack. She comes back strong, pushing Yoshi back into zone two.

Yasu and Taro are ganging up on Mako, oh and he's down. Korra fires back, putting Yasu on the defensive. Bolin isn't letting up throwing two disks at once. And he lands both! That got to hurt. Mako is up and at it. He knocked Yoshi into zone three. The Ferrets are playing like no time has passed since they last in the ring. And the Lizards are feeling the strain. Bolin takes an earth disk to the gut, taking a one way trip to zone two.

But says a big 'oh no you don't' to Taro knocking him back a zone. And the bending brothers use the ole one-two and Yasu joins her teammate in zone 2.

Bolin and Korra tag team Yoshi and send him into the drink. Taro isn't giving up yet. He knocks Korra back a zone. And Mako retaliates with a string of quick strikes. Taro goes over the end and Yasu is on her own. She's fighting with enough enough spunk for her teammates. She knocks down Mako and almost does the same with his brother. But Bolin isn't having it! He knocked her back and she on the edge! It might be over for the Mongoose Lizards as Bolin lines up his shot! Oh! But time runs out before he can finish.

The Ferrets take round one, and the Lizards live to see round two. They are going to need to push hard if they want to win. The Ferrets are on fire and don't look their slowing down. They're lining up for the next round.

And there off, the Lizards not holding back anything folks! A triple combo sends the Avatar flying into zone two. The Bending brothers aren't letting her fall back another zone. But Bolin goes down with a low earth disk attack. Korra stops Yoshi before he can push him back into zone two. And Bolin is bending while he's still on the ground! He knocks Yoshi over the line, rolling into two and into zone three!

While they were occupied with the firebender the Ferrets own firebender got himself pushed in the cover. Yasu and Taro aren't even giving him the chance to breath. But here comes Korra and Bolin with the fresh air he needs. They send Yasu to join Yoshi all the way in the back.

Taro using some fancy foot work. He does not want to give them zone one. Can he hold on? Yasu and Yoshi trying to regain ground but the Ferrets are saying a big 'nope' to all their attacks.

And there's the bell. The Ferrets take the second round. It's going to take a triple knock out for the Mongoose Lizards to come back here. Can they do it?

The third around starts and Korra isn't letting herself get pushed back again. She hit Taro and Yasu with one attack. Mako and Bolin go after the pair. Yoshi isn't having it. He blocks their attack and sends Bolin into a stumble. And he's in zone two, thanks to Taro.

There's a firebender fire fight going on. And Yoshi jumps in, catching Mako. Yasu knocks him back two zones! He's headed to the water! Oh not yet! Korra jumps in the way, and the Lizards turn their attetion on her. Mako gets some revenge by throw Yoshi back over the line. But Taro sees an opening and takes it! Mako's over the end and in the water.

Bolin goes after Taro with one, two, three, attacks and he's in zone two. It's boys vs. boys and girls vs. girls with a furious exchange of blows. But Korra throws some water around Yasu, catching Yoshi off guard. He rolls into right over the edge and the Ferrets look like they could take round three.

Yasu in a last ditch attempt unleashes a full forced attack on Korra and it's enough to push her over the line. There's the bell! It's a tie! The Mongoose Lizards fought hard but it just wasn't good enough. What a match? What a return for the Fire Ferrets?

But we don't even have time to catch our breathes. As the Ferrets and Mongoose Lizards walk off the Platypus Bears and Wolfbats walk on. Who is going to move on to get a rematch with the Fire Ferrets?

The teams are lined up at center line. And they Wolfbats are on the go from the first bell. Ming and Siku's attacks collide. Norio flips to dodge Tahno's attacks. Shaozu doesn't like it and knocks him back into zone two. Michi is a one man disk firing machine. He pushes Tahno into the corner and knocks Ming back a zone. Siku hits the floor to avoid Shaozu's attacks. He rolls, narrowly avoiding the fireballs and he's up! Oh but not for long. Ming knocks him back with Norio.

Shaozu's breaks Michi's momentum and Tahno comes out swinging. All the Platypus Bears are on the defensive and times running out. If they're going to make a play to win the round they have to make it now.

Norio ducks and weaves, throwing fireballs. He hits Tahno. the Waterbender skates back. Another hit! And he's over the line. If the can push Shaozu back they can take the first round. The Wolfbats are trying to gain, their won ground. But the bell decides it before they can. the first round is a tie and it will go to a tie breaker.

The Platypus Bears win the toss and choose for earthbenders to face off. No question why. Michi is the power core of the Platypus Bears, while Ming is the physically much smaller. There they go! And Michi takes the upper hand right away. And there goes Ming. The Platypus Bears take the first round. Let's see if they can keep it up.

The second round and Wolfbats come out full force. Tahno blast Norio back to zone two right away. Michi guns two disks at him throwing him into the ropes. Ming slugs a disk at Michi knocking him back. And another. And another! He obviously didn't like losing the tie breaker. And Michi is in zone two. Siku is hold on, but Tahno is relentless. How much longer can he go?

Not much. He's sent flying to zone three. Ming sees to it that he's not lonely back there, his attacks pushes Norio back another zone. Oh and a combo from Tahno and Ming knocks Michi over the edge, taking Siku with him.

Norio is a one man show out there. And the Wolfbats are just throwing one attack after the other. And he's in the drink. The Wolfbats take the match with their triple knock out. They'll move on to face the Fire Ferrets in a match that will no doubt be talked about for a long time to come. We're going to take a break before the next match. So go some snacks, and a a nail file because I can almost guarantee the next match will have to biting your nails.

* * *

><p>[commercial break]<p>

* * *

><p>We are back ladies and gentlemen and we're about to start the final match of the night. The Fire Ferrets vs. the Wolfbats. The crowds here are going insane. I can't tell who has the most support. But I can tell everyone is on the edge of their seats for this match. Get ready because the teams are about to go.<p>

They're off! Tahno is gunning after the Avatar from the start. Korra isn't letting him touch her. And she counters and what a counter! Almost pushes him into zone two. He just grips on. It's an element to element to face off. Ming and Shaozu are teaming up on the bending brother. But Mako and Bolin are showing them just who's the better pair. Wait, Ming catches Mako from the side. He crashes into his brother and Shaozu goes in for the kill.

Korra denies him! She's blocking hits from the three Wolfbats at once. The brothers don't leave her to fight alone for long. Korra dodges and knocks Tahno's feet from under him. And she doesn't stop there. She knocks him right into zone 3. His teammates come the waterbender's aid, forcing Korra back.

Mako and Bolin once again cover the Avatar, allowing her to attack! She goes right for Tahno and he's going for a swim! Ming's counter only hits air. A nice strike from Mako. The Fire Ferrets have the Wolfbats on the ropes, literally. And their saved by the bell. The Ferrets win the first round and if they keep playing like this they could very well sweep the match.

They're lining up for the second match. Tahno's goes after the Avatar again. He seems determined to take her down herself. And he just might. He knocks her to the floor. The Ferrets cover for each other again. The Brothers knock Tahno into zone two and are looking to for his teammates to join him.

And Korra makes Ming join Tahno in zone two. The Ferrets set their sights on Shaozu. He pushes back, but the Ferrets are in the zone. He goes down. The Ferrets advance into Wolfbat territory. This isn't looking good for the champs. Tahno goes after the bending brothers but Korra goes after him and knocks him into zone 3. He might be going for another swim.

Shaozu comes out with vigor sending Bolin into a head spin. With seconds left it might be too little to late. And the bell marks the end of the round. The Wolfbats are in trouble. Are the champs about to fall? With only one more chance for victory they'll need to lay it all on the line right now.

The third round is off and elements are flying so fast I can barely keep track. Hold on! Ming gets the drop on Mako and he's down. Bolin and Shaozu are going toe to toe. Mako knocks the other firebender back.

The waterbenders are once again facing off. The Ferrets are on the defense, holding their ground. The Wolfbats are attacking furiously, but they're not getting anywhere. It looks like their running out of juice and the Ferrets can see this too. They switch from defense to offense going all out. The Wolfbats are being pushed back. Make that tosses back. Ming is sent rolling to zone three. Shaozu joins him. Korra pushes Tahno into zone two and Mako and Bolin push back again. The Wolfbats are teetering on the edge now, the water calling their name.

And the Fire Ferrets are more than happy to answer that call! They jump together and blast the Wolfbats. It's a knock out! The Fire Ferrets win! They've defeated their long time rivals! After three years! I can't even hear myself think over the screams of the crowds. Let alone hear myself speak. There are sure to celebrations tonight.

Once again, a huge thank you to Future Industries for making this event possible. I'm Shiro Shinobi giving the Fire Ferrets my congratulations and wishing you a good evening.

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	32. Republic News, November 7th, 174

_November 7th, 174_  
><span><em>Republic News<em>  
><em>Story: Isamu<em>

**Ferrets take the night**

The Fire Ferrets prove they haven't lost their edge with a stunning sweep of the night, defeating the Mo Ce Mongoose Lizards and White Falls Wolfbats.

At last night's charity game the crowds were treated to three heart pounding matches. It was the Fire Ferrets who dominated the night. In their match against the Mongoose Lizards they came close to pulling of a triple knockout in the first round. Time worked against them, with the round ending moments before Bolin could complete his final attack.

The Mongoose Lizards tried to rally, but the Ferret's teamwork, combined with each member's high level individual skill proved too much. Although in the final round they almost pulled off a win, knocking Mako from the ring. But the Avatar and Bolin were able to push them back enough to grab a tie.

The second match, between the Platypus Bears and Wolfbats, was also the shortest, with the Wolfbats landing a triple knockout in the second round. But the Platypus Bears did manage to win the first round, Michi, their earthbender, contributing a lot to that victory. His signature powerhouse style was key in their efforts to push the Wolfbats back enough to snatch a tie. And he easily overpowered Ming during the tie breaker.

The third match, and no doubt the most anticipated one, found old rivals Wolfbats and Fire Ferrets in the ring again. Though their last match is more known for the events that happened after the final bell, that final is still regarded as one of the most intense in years.

And their re-match lived up to that clash. If not surpassing it. The Fire Ferrets dominated all three rounds, with fantastic triple knockout finish. The Ferrets should reconsider their decision to only play charity matches.

Between their performance last night, and the fanfare around them a return to competitive pro-bending would not be a bad one. This is unlikely. So Fire Ferret fans will have to settle for choose another to support for the tournament and hope for around charity match soon.

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	33. The Yuan News, November 7th, 174

_November 7__th__, 174_  
><span><em>The Yuan News<em>  
><em>Story: Juniper<em>

**Charity match a roaring success**

Future Industries' charity match more than accomplished its purpose, raising 25000 yuans in ticket sales alone. And while final tabulations are not confirmed yet it is estimated that another 8000 was earned from concession sales.

The success of this event is a testament to Asami Sato's impeccable business know how. Her planning and publicity for this event has made it one of the most successful pro bending charity events in recent years.

And it doesn't end there. Pro bending fans are already clamoring for more. This is no surprise. After all the big draw to this match was the Fire Ferrets. A team made of bona fide celebrities, with an established fan base in pro-bending. It's a recipe for ticket sales.

No doubt Ms. Sato was aware of this when planning this event. And team Avatar won on two fronts. With the huge gross of the event. And in the ring with their two wins.

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	34. The United Sun, November 8th, 174

_November 8th, 174_  
><span><em>The United Sun<em>  
><em>Story: Ryota<em>

**Avatar and Sato caught in intimate embrace**

Everyone knows who the Avatar's friends are. Asami Sato is at the top of this list, and allegedly they are more than just that. Sources say the pair were seen kissing at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery.

Avatar Korra and Asami Sato hit the town with friends after the Fire Ferrets' dominating night in the ring. The team, along with the airbender family, the Beifongs and the family of Mako and Bolin all but took over Narook's. It was quite the revelry, so sources say.

Sources also say the avatar and Sato celebrated in their own way. They shared a few caresses throughout the night. And our cameras did catch them leaving hand in hand.

This isn't the first time they'd been seen in more than platonic embraces. Rumors about them being more than friends have been flying around for months. Nothing has emerged to contradict these rumors, and this is the most concrete bit of proof supporting the ladies relationship.

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	35. Late Night Rumble, November 9th, 174

_November 9th, 174_  
><em><span>Late Night Rumble<span>_

Anyun: Good evening republic city, and what a wonderful evening it is. Especially after everything that went down this weekend. Here with me is the ever lovely Yumi, and my main man Mee. And we're really excited to share everything we've heard about in the past few days, and boy, do we have a lot.

Yumi: Unless you've been living under a rock,you know about the charity pro-bending match, and how the Fire Ferrets proved it's a crime that they retired.

Anyun: You know, anyone living under a rock probably doesn't have a radio. So you don't need to address them.

Mee: And they've already started.

Anyun: Oh, Mee, you know everyone loves to hear us debate.

Mee: There are debates and there are battles.

Yumi: Debates. Battles. They're really the same thing, just in different contexts.

Anyun: Words of wisdom. But since we love you Mee, we'll get into the stories before we get into our usual tit for tat.

Mee: What are we going to start with?

Anyun: So much to choose from. There's the matches. There's everything that happened during the matches. And _then_ there's everything that happened _after_ the matches.

Mee: I think he wants to talk about the stuff that happened after.

Yumi: But Anyun, don't you want to talk about who Ginger showed up with?

Anyun: Must you?

Yumi: You know I must.

Mee: And here we go.

Yumi: For anyone who may have a crush on Ginger like Anyun -

Mee: No one has a crush on Ginger like Anyun does.

Yumi: Mm, you're right. Well, I'm still sorry to say Ginger did not show up to the charity game alone.

Anyun: Apparently, she like everyone else, has had pro-bending on her mind. But maybe not for the same reason as everyone else. She came with a pro-bender.

Yumi: The new member of the Buzzard Wasp. Qiao, who replaced Tao as the team's earthbender this year.

Mee: Don't worry buddy. One day you'll get her.

Anyun: You think?

Mee: No.

Yumi: Another famous face who showed up, and we knew they were coming, was Varrick. And his wife.

Anyun: But the really interesting thing is the three men who accompanied them.

Mee: Guess we got an answer why he bought five tickets.

Anyun: Only partly. We still don't know who these men are.

Yumi: We know one. Shinjiro. He's an up and coming model from the fire nation.

Mee: And do we know who the others are?

Yumi: I haven't found out anything. But they could be models themselves. Did you see them?

Anyun: We're not exactly the best judges of 'guys' attractiveness'.

Yumi: Oh please. Even you could see they were good looking.

Mee: Yeah, I'll say it. They were all handsome, you know, for guys.

Yumi: Better looking than you two.

Anyun: Ouch. Hey, I have many a lady friend who'll disagree with you.

Yumi: In front of you, maybe.

Mee: [laughing] Alright. Play nice, before I put you in separate corners. Yumi, do you think they could be unknown models?

Yumi: Or something along those lines. But they're unknowns.

Anyun: For now. If their hanging out with Varrick, we will probably know their names soon enough.

Mee: I wonder what that crazy genius has up his sleeve next.

Anyun: Haven't we talked long enough without mentioning the really big thing that happened?

Yumi: Which big thing are you talking about?

Mee: Yeah, before the broadcast started we were arguing. We couldn't decided between two things, which was the biggest.

Anyun: I'm talking about the matches.

Yumi: And the Fires crushing the Wolfbats. Yes, please let's talk about that.

Mee: Important tip for everyone listening. Never sit down next to Yumi during a pro-bending match.

Anyun: Especially one where the Fire Ferrets are playing. Mee and I made that mistake. Trust me, it isn't one I'm going to be making twice.

Yumi: You're so over dramatic.

Mee: I still can't hear properly in my left ear.

Yumi: There were a lot of other people screaming.

Anyun: Not as loudly as you.

Mee: I couldn't hear for hours after the match Yumi.

Yumi: Well, what was I supposed to do? Sit quietly and fiddle my thumbs while my two favorite teams were going head to head? And don't pretend like you weren't cheering too.

Anyun: At a reasonable volume.

Mee: That could not have been easy for you, that first match.

Anyun: She kept changing who she was cheering for.

Yumi: I wanted them both to win. It wasn't possible, but I didn't want to see one of them lose. But, I'm happy the Ferrets won because they got to face the Wolfbats.

Anyun: That was the match of the night.

Mee: Match of the year more likely.

Yumi: That triple knockout in the final round was my favorite part of the night.

Anyun: For me it was when the Avatar knocked Tahno out in the first round. Did you see him arch through the air? [Whistles] She got some major power behind that hit.

Yumi: Mee, what was you're favorite moment.

Mee: This might seem a little strange since they didn't win their match, but when Michi won that first round. I have a thing for tie breakers. That's just me.

Anyun: I was really impressed by that too. It looked like they had a chance to win at that point. Sadly their knockout in the next round ended that chance.

Yumi: Still a great match.

Mee: All the matches were great. But I guess that's what happens when you have high caliber teams.

Anyun: Hey, Mee, remember what we saw happen over by the VIP booths?

Mee: Yeah. We did say we'd talk about it.

Anyun: Okay, so this isn't any big scandal or anything. But it is something pretty interesting.

Yumi: Of course this happened when I wasn't there.

Anyun: No one told you to buy such a big juice.

Yumi: Just tell them what happened.

Mee: During the break Anyun and I saw one of the airbender kids fall from the balcony.

Anyun: I think it was one of Master Tenzin's sons, the older one…what's his name.

Mee: Malco, I believe.

Yumi: I thought it was Neelo.

Anyun: Nah, I'm sure it's 'M' name. Mee might be right.

Mee: Well this kid, just fell right over the railing. Almost hit the water.

Anyun: Those wing suits are so cool. He just flew right back up.

Mee: It was very cool. I'm not even sure how many people saw that.

Anyun: Wonder how he fell in the first place.

Mee: He probably got too excited.

Anyun: I bet Yumi would have fallen if we were sitting on the first row.

Yumi: Don't make me hit you while we're on air.

Anyun: I'd like to see y-ow! You actually hit me.

Mee: Kids, I'm going to have to put you in a time out.

Anyun: She hit me.

Mee: Yes, I saw. They heard, I'm sure.

Yumi: It's not like I didn't warn you.

Anyun: Stop grinning.

Mee: Let's get back on track. There's one thing I want to talk about more than the actual matches.

Anyun: Let me guess. The kiss?

Mee: The kiss.

Yumi: Oh, we spend weeks trying to convince him of their relationship, and now he's the one to bring up the topic.

Anyun: If you don't know what Mee is talking about, allow us to enlighten you. After the charity games, the Fire Ferrets went out to celebrate with their friends and family, at Narook's.

Yumi: As one does when you win two matches against championship winning teams.

Mee: And it's rumored that Avatar Korra and Asami Sato were seen kissing in the restaurant.

Anyun: And there was a time when he didn't think they could be together.

Mee: The evidence is convincing.

Yumi: And we may not know for sure if they kissed. But some tabloids did get pictures of them leaving the arena hand in hand. They are so cute. Favorite celebrity couple.

Anyun: I am starting to wonder why they won't confirm their relationship. It's been months since the rumors about them started.

Yumi: They probably want their privacy. They have so little as is. The press will have a field day. They are a same sex couple. Some people are not in favor of that.

Anyun: Maybe these two can be the force to change that. It's a part of society. There's nothing wrong with it, despite what some people may say.

Mee: Anyun's got a really good point. They're both notable, respected women. Imagine the kind of advocacy they could give to the queer community. I don't know if they identify as gay, given that they dated Mako before. Probably not.

Yumi: They're probably bi, which is an even more oppressed part of the queer community. Yes, the two of them coming out would be great. But, at the same time you have to consider their own feelings. If their relationship is serious they will, eventual, have to make some sort of statement to the press. They are both too important of a figure to not do that. But they'll do so in their own time. They may be the Avatar and arguably the most intelligent person and business person in Republic City, but they are still human.

Anyun: We're getting a bit heavy tonight.

Mee: But it's good we can have discussions like this too.

Yumi: It is. And it's so important too. It's great that their relationship can start conversations like this. And we can't be shy to have those conversations.

Anyun: I'm more than willing to respect their privacy. But that doesn't mean I'm not on pins and needles waiting for them to confirm their relationship in no uncertain terms

Mee: Aren't we all Anyun. Aren't we all.

* * *

><p>I got a little heavy at the end there. But I couldn't help it. Korrasami really is so important. Sometimes I can't believe it happened. It will hit me all over again and I'll just stay smile. I freak out my best friend sometimes. We'll be in the middle of a conversation and I'll just grinning. At first she used to stop and ask why? By know she just sighs and continues talking.<p>

As a mixed race bisexual girl, I cried when they became cannon. And I still cry, sometimes. They just make me so happy. Obviously, or I wouldn't write for them as much as I do.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	36. Flame-o! Magazine, November 19th, 174

_November 19th, 174_  
><span><em>Flame-O! Magazine<em>  
><em>Story: Drishti<em>

**Avatar Korra and Asami Sato seen kissing!**

After months of rumors we finally have proof of a romantic relationship between Republic City's leading ladies.

Spotted at Harmony Tower for an apparent date nightm the pair were seen getting food together. Later they ventured out onto the lake in one of the turtle duck boats, a favorite activity of couples. Finally they ended the night in quite the lip lock, in full view of the public, and our cameras.

As they were leaving the park the reporters tried to get a statement from the pair. The only comment they gave was 'Yea, we're dating. Deal with it.'

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	37. The Republic City Newsday, Nov 19th, 174

_November 19th, 174._  
><span><em>The Republic City Newsday<em>  
><em>Story: Cai<em>

**The Avatar in a same sex relationship with Asami Sato.**

Avatar Korra, Asami Sato are known longtime friends. But they revealed, in shocking style, that their relationship has progressed to another level. Last night the two ladies were photographed sharing a kiss under Harmony Tower.

This disclosure may come as a surprise for some, but many were already questioning the ladies relationships. Rumors that they are 'more than friends' have been circulating for months. These rumors were bolstered by the fact they've been seen together repeated, many times in seemingly 'intimate' circumstances.

At this point it's unclear about the length of time they've been romantically involved. The only statement they've made thus far, about the matter is a confirmation of their romantic relationship. Future Industries' PR representative has not responded to any of the questions posed by the press.

It's unknown if and when either will be making further statements on their relationship. While it's still early to public response, there seems to be a positive reaction to this revelation.

* * *

><p>I'd imagine Republic City press would be tripping over themselves to report on this. I was going to do quiet a few different articles on this. But there are only so many many ways one can write about one kiss. Of course there will be a chapter with Late Night rumble, that's going up on Friday. I've done one tabloid and one news paper. Do you guys want to see any specific mag of newspaper cover this?<p>

Nardragon~ until next page.


	38. The United Sun, November 19th, 174

Never before have I received so many different responses from my readers. It's great to see that you all like this story so much that you're reacting in such different ways. I'd love to write every suggestion that you guys have. If I could I would. But at last, I can't. Not right any way. So the Sun won out for this chapter.

* * *

><p><em>November 19<em>_th__, 174. _  
><span><em>The Untied Sun<em>  
><em>Story: Aroon<em>

**'They're dating. Deal with it.' Avatar Korra and Asami Sato are gay!**

That's what Avatar Korra told us as she, and her girlfriend were leaving Harmony Tower. That's right. Girlfriend, Asami Sato.

Avatar Korra and Sato shared a steamy kiss last night. The PDA seemed to be for the benefit of the press. No doubt they thought it was high time to confirm their relationship. This kiss comes after months of speculation of their relationship status.

The confirmation of their relationship does bring up several questions, many about their sexuality. What we at the Sun really want to know about is Mako. Just how bad of a boyfriend was he that both his exes became lesbians?

* * *

><p>I just have to clear up, that last line is Aroon. Not me. I love Mako. (I just don't love him in a relationship with Korra or Asami). I know Asami and Korra are bisexual, not lesbians. Personally I don't like when people refer to them as lesbian, it's bi-erasure, and it kind of pisses me off, so I almost didn't write it like that.<p>

But this is the press, more importantly, tabloids. It's about selling headlines. Not facts.

Nardragon~ until the page.


	39. Late Night Rumble, November 21st, 174

_November 21__st__, 174_  
><span><em>Late Night Rumble<em>

Mee: Hello Republic City. I hope you're ready, because _do_ we a topic to talk about tonight.

Yumi: You probably already know what we're discussing.

Anyun: You must have seen the headlines of every newspaper and magazine two days ago.

Yumi: So you know what has us so excited.

Anyun: They kissed.

Mee: Avatar Korra and Asami Sato, that's who he's talking about.

Yumi: Mee, I'm sure everyone knows who Anyun is talking about.

Anyun: They _finally_ kissed.

Yumi: Anyun's really happy they came out.

Anyun: Of course I'm happy. This is so amazing.

Mee: It's so important to so many people. They now have these public figures to look up to. People who they can relate too.

Yumi: Could you ask for better representation? Two, young women who are such leading figures in our world.

Anyun: The Avatar, and the CEO of the biggest company in Republic City.

Yumi: Can we talk about how they decided to come out thought?

Mee: They were seen kissing public.

Yumi: I'd bet two hundred yuans they planned that.

Mee: To kiss in public?

Anyun: Under the Harmony Tower, in full view of everyone. They must have known that those journalists were there.

Yumi: And it was a clever tactic too. You'd expect them to have some sort of press event, or something official. Not to make out in the middle of the park.

Anyun: And that line they said to the reporters as they were leaving. What's it… 'We're dating. Deal with it.'

Mee: It's like they're already telling the haters to buzz off.

Yumi: You know I haven't seen much negative press. I've heard some people saying some less than flattering things. But I haven't seen anything bad in the press. A couple interesting ones through.

Anyun: Because those people know this is awesome. If you're someone who can't understand why this is so important then that's your loss.

Mee: This means so much, to _so_ many people.

Anyun: Two days ago when this story broke, I was sleeping in late.

Yumi: _You? _Sleep in late? I don't believe that.

Anyun: Tease me after the story please. I was sleeping. My phone rang. Normally I don't pick my phone that early but it would not stop ringing. I get out of bed, ready to yell at whoever woke me. Pick up the receiver. My best friend's voice comes through. He screaming his head off. I can't make out a word he's saying. For a moment I wondered if he was being killed. Finally when he calms down enough to properly pronounce his words I just hear 'they came out' and then he breaks down crying.

Yumi: Is it Kuroo you're talking about?

Anyun: Yeah.

Mee: Ah, he must have been so happy.

Anyun: Did you not just hear me say he was crying. Those were tears of joy.

Yumi: I saw a reaction like that. I was walking to my other job, right. And I noticed a small crowd in front of a news stand. Didn't think anything of it at first. Then, all of a suddenly I heard this scream. This lady falls down and the crowd parts around to give her air. I think some people might have thought for a moment she fainted. That's when I get to see the stand, and the newspapers and magazines, all of them have the same image. I didn't process it right away. But when it did hit me_, it hit me_. I was like 'this is happening'. It's not just a rumor anymore. It's not just speculation that we're talking about. It is happening.

Mee: They are together. They've said it. They. Are. Dating. And if you can't handle that, well, it's like Anyun said. Your loss. Avatar Korra, Ms. Sato, if you're listening, I want to thank you, on behalf of all the amazing people you're helping. Just by coming out, you're giving so many people validation and support.

Anyun: You're letting know them it's alright to be something other than hetro.

Yumi: Some people may not agree with us. I just want to tell those people heterosexuality is not the only sexuality that exist.

Mee: To Avatar Korra and Asami Sato for being the rocking-est ladies I know off.

* * *

><p>This was supposed to go up yesterday, but my laptop is giving trouble. Hopefully I can get it fixed soon. But if you don't see any updates for a couple days you know I'm having technical issues.<p> 


	40. The United Sun, November 27th, 174

_November 27th, 174. _  
><span><em>The United Sun<em>  
><em>Story: Ryota <em>

**Varrick Global Industries returning with a new mover...with Republic City's foremost couple in the staring roles?**

Rumors have stared circulating Varrick Global will be returning, not as a shipping powerhouse but a mover production company. Sources say Iknik Blackstone Varrick, the mastermind behind the first mover _The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South,_ recently started producing on a new mover. While precise details have yet to be revealed we do know the mover is being descried as a 'gripping, action, adventure, romance, crime, drama that's fun for the entire family'.

If that descriptive tag isn't enough to get you interested then the rumored cast will. Bolin, star of _Nuktuk_ is supposed have a major role. And possibly joining him on screen are good friends Asami Sato and Avatar Korra. Are these ladies adding actress to their, already incredible, list of qualifications? Is the 'romance' in the tag a reference to them?

Another famous face who's been linked with this project as an actor is Shinjiro, a model from the Fire Nation. He's been spotted with Varrick in Republic City on two other occasions, the charity pro-bending match, and at Kwong's. Both times they were joined by two other gentlemen, and at Kwong's they were also joined by Bolin.

We'll look out for more details as the story develops.

* * *

><p>Oh, I bet you're itching to find out more about this one.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	41. Two way Talk, December 6th 174

This is a long one, it might be the longest chapter for Through the Headlines yet.

* * *

><p><em>December 6th, 174. <em>  
><span><em>Two way Talk<em>

Anyun: Hello Republic city. I know what you're thinking. 'It isn't a Wednesday night, , or a Saturday. What's Anyun doing on?' Well we have a special treat for you. Tonight I'm joined by a longtime friend mine Hana.

Hana: Hey everyone.

Anyun: You may recognize her voice from the dozen commercials she does, but this is her first time hosting a radio show. I know you all will love her as much as I do. Also with us for tonight is Yumi.

Yumi: He just couldn't do this without me. And we've very excited to be part of this new segment. Hana, do you want to tell all the lovely listeners just what's starting tonight.

Hana: You're listening to the first broadcast of Two way Talk.

Anyun: What is Two way Talk you ask? Excellent question. This a segment were we talk to you. That's right, in a short while we'll open our phone lines and you can call in and be part of the conversation.

Yumi: But first we have more to tell you.

Hana: It gets better.

Anyun: How could this possibly get better? Our conversation isn't only going to be between us and you guys listening. We plan on having a special guest join us for each segment and for our first show we have two guest.

Hana: Two charming men who look positively excited to be here.

Yumi: I know I'm so happy to have them here.

Anyun: Let's end the suspense and let the gentlemen introducing themselves.

Guest 1: Hello Repu-

Guest 2: HI EVERYONE! I'M ON THE RADIO! MAKO I'M ON THE RADIO!

Guest 1: Hey! You cut me off.

Guest 2: Oh, Sorry. I'm so thrilled to be here! I listen to you guys on Late Night Rumble all the time.

Anyun: [laughing] That's great. We all love you. It's so cool that you listen.

Guest 2: When he said we could be on the radio is was so nervous I didn't sleep.

Hana: You can't tell your sleep deprived. From the way you jumping up and down in your seat I'd guess you had a gallon of tea.

Yumi: I don't want to kill the love fest but no introductions have been done yet. I'm sure everyone is wondering just who's talking.

Guest 2: Oh, right. I'm Bolin.

Guest 1: Iknik Blackstone Varrick, at you service.

Yumi: That is right people we're in the studio right now with _the_ Bolin, earthbender, pro-bender for the Fire Ferrets, brother of Mako and best friend to Asami Sato and Avatar Korra. And Varrick, of Varrick industries.

Bolin: I'm _the Bolin. _Did you hear that Varrick?

Varrick: Yea, that was a good introduction.

Hana: Do you want to tell the people why you're here today, or should we?

Bolin: Oh-oh! I want to do it! I want to do it!

Anyun: Go ahead.

Bolin: We are going to talk about our new mover.

Varrick: You bet we are! This is exclusive stuff, direct from the source.

Bolin: E_qualist Strike! Shadow of the Mask!_ That's the name. Cool right?

Hana: It sounds interesting.

Yumi: There was that story that leaked just the other day, about this.

Varrick: That's part of the reason we are here tonight. There was some inconsistencies in that article and we want to clear that up, let everyone know what's what. Starting off Asami and Korra are not going to be in the mover.

Yumi: Aww, no. I was so excited when I read that.

Bolin: Yeah, we tried to convince them, but they won't interested.

Varrick: We have their full support through. They are super excited about it. Just three days ago they came on set and were so impressed with everything. They are thrilled to have their best buddy Bolin acting again. And Korra she was so excited about everything she took one of the posters already, I'm sure it's hanging in her room.

Hana: But Bolin, you'll be staring.

Bolin: Oh yeah. I had so much fun with Nutkut I just couldn't say no when Varrick suggested we do another one.

Varrick: Fun fact. We decided to do this while on the run from Kuvira with a bunch of refugees. I came up with the main story while we all squished together on this tiny boat.

Anyun: Can you tell us a little about the mover? What's it going to be about?

Varrick: Well without giving too much away we retelling the Equalist story, but adding our own twist to it.

Yumi: That sounds interesting. I see why you wanted the Avatar and Ms. Sato to take part.

Varrick: But we have some great actors joining us. We'll still casting some roles, but we've three other roles besides from Bolin set. There's Shinjiro, the hunky hunk from the Fire nation. Taka, born and raised right here in the City. And Zhou Lei from the Northern water tribe. They'll all be co-staring with Bolin.

Anyun: Hold on, so they were the three guys who accompanied you to the pro-bending match.

Varrick: YES! You're sharp. I like you.

Anyun: Thanks.

Varrick: It was Zhou's first time in the city so I was giving him and the boys the full experience.

Hana: What's it like to work them Bolin?

Bolin: Well, we haven't started shooting yet, just some rehearsals, but they're all great. They're all so funny, and cool. And really good actors.

Yumi: If we could break from the mover for a moment and talk about some other things. Bolin, I wanted to talk to you about pro-bending.

Anyun: I knew you would go there.

Yumi: Hush Anyun.

Bolin: It's fine. I know you're fan.I was blown away when I first heard you say you're a Ferrets fan.

Yumi: So, are you really not returning to the ring?

Bolin: Not for competitions. Charity games, sure, but our competitive days are behind us. We all have other stuff we want to do.

Yumi: Here's hoping there'll be many more charity games.

Bolin: I'm sure Asami will plan something again. The last one was so successful we all had so much fun. Especially Korra. And Asami loves to make Korra happy.

Anyun: Oh, can we talk about the ladies for a sec.

Hana: Republic City's premier power couple.

Varrick: Yeah, they took that title from Zhu Li and me.

Yumi: Bolin, you said listen to us so you must know how much we love the fact that they're together. We want to know what it's like for you.

Bolin: It's normal, I guess. They're still my best friends, and it's kind of like how it's always been. Except they sit closer now, and make out.

Anyun: Do they do that a lot?

Bolin: Not in front us. Mostly quick kisses on the cheeks and stuff. But whenever we miss both of them it's not hard to guess what they're doing.

Hana: What was it like for you to find out? Were you surprised?

Bolin: A little bit at first yeah. But after the shock wore of I realized it made sense.

Varrick: I knew.

Hana: You did?

Yumi: How'd you know?

Varrick: The way looked at each other. They didn't make very hard.

Anyun: And what did your friends think? And your brother, he must have been surprised.

Bolin: We was, a little. But I think on some level he knew.

Hana: Is hard for him? They are his exes.

Bolin: There was a period where he was a little flustered by them. He didn't really show it, but I could tell. But, they're our best friends. He just wants them to be happy, even if that's not with him.

Yumi: Aww, that's sweet. He's really great.

Bolin: He's the best.

Yumi: Do you and your girlfriend go on dates with them?

Bolin: Yea. We have actually. You guys talked about, if I remember right. At the Purple Pentapus.

Anyun: Oh right. When Avatar Korra punched that drunk guy.

Bolin: That's Korra for you. Opal and I enjoyed going out with them. We talked about doing it again, but we haven't gotten around to it yet. Probably because is everyone has been so busy, especially Asami, with the expansion of the city. But she did said that a new sector is close to completion, so hopefully soon we'll get to go on another date when her work lightens.

Varrick: Since you mentioned the reconstruction I want to mention that part of the profits from Equalist Strike will be donated to the city.

Hana: That's great. You've both done so much to help the city already.

Bolin: It's home, of course we want to help.

Anyun: I think it's about time we open the lines and let people call in so they can ask questions themselves.

Yumi: Looks like the tech guys are saying we have couple calls already. Let's take the first one. Hey, you're on the air.

Caller 1: H-hello?

Anyun: Hey!

Hana: Hey sweetie, what's your name?

Caller 1: Ame.

Yumi: Thanks for calling Ame. You have a question for us?

Caller 1: Um- I just wanted Bolin to know I think he's amazing, and I loved Nutuk.

Bolin: Thank you. It's always so great to hear from the Nutuk fans. I hope you're going to check out the new mover.

Caller 1: I wouldn't miss it.

Bolin: Alright. Hey, maybe I'll see you at the premier.

Caller 1: Ah, that would be great.

Anyun: Thanks for calling Ame. Let's take the next call. Hello, you're on.

Caller 2: [loud burst of static. Echoed sounds of Anyun's voice in the background]

Anyun: Hello?

Yumi: Um, I think we got disconnected.

Hana: Can we ask you all to turn down your radio sets when your calling, the backfeed causes issues.

Anyun: We all want to be able to hear what everyone is saying.

Hana: Try the next caller. Hey, you're on Two way talk.

Caller 3: Hi, hey! I'm Jun.

Anyun: Hi Jun, thanks for calling.

Caller 3: I was wondering if Ginger will be in this mover as well.

Varrick: Not this time. We wanted to try someone new for our heroine this time. Obviously I wanted Korra and Asami, but we're looking at some really great talent.

Caller 3: oh, cool.

Varrick: We're going to find someone as good as Ginger, if not better.

Yumi: Aww, don't look so bummed Anyun.

Anyun: I'm not.

Bolin: You know I could talk to Ginger, maybe make an opportunity for you to meet her.

Anyun: Are you serious? That would be amazing.

Hana: You just made Anyun's week.

Yumi: Probably made his year.

Anyun: Bolin, you're real pal.

Bolin: I try.

Hana: Next caller. Hi.

Caller 4: We're on! Hey Bolin!

Bolin: Wait…Kai?

Caller 4: _I want to talk_!...Hey, let go [sounds of a scuffle] Ikki let go. _No you let go_. **Guys stops! **_Ow! That was my eye! _Give me the phone. Ow! Ow! _Bolin can-_ AH!- you_ hear us- _You can't talk at once! St…[disconnected]

Bolin: I think those were my friends.

Anyun: Is that how they usually are?

Bolin: Believe or not, yes. It gets pretty crazy on air temple on evenings.

Hana: You get together every evening.

Bolin: We're stayed there after the big fight, and never really moved out. Ha ha, Mako and I probably should start looking for our own place since the city is starting to get back to normal.

Yumi: Did you recognize everyone you just heard?

Bolin: I know Kai's voice for sure, he's like my little brother. And Mako…I think Ikki and Meelo.

Varrick: Didn't Asami come on near the end there?

Bolin: It was a little hard to tell. Might have heard the twins too.

Yumi: The twins?

Varrick: Wing and Wei Beifong, Suyin's youngest sons.

Anyun: We're getting close to the end of our segment. I think we have time for one or two more calls.

Yumi: Hello, you're on the air.

Caller 5: Hello, I have a question for Bolin. How can you still be friends with the Avatar and Asami Sato? A relationship like theirs isn't right.

…

Bolin: [heatedly] If you think a relationship filled with love isn't right then I feel sorry for you. I'm sorry that you feel that way, but you don't know Asami and Korra like I do. They make each other happy, happier than anyone else could. They won't even that happy when they were dating my brother. Sorry bro, but it's true. I'm really sorry if you can't see that, or don't know what that's like. They can make each other smile without trying. They trust each other and support each other. They're always there for each other. If having someone in your life who can do all that isn't right then I don't know what it.

Varrick: Well said Bolin. You, whoever you are, love is love, no matter what form it comes in. There's nothing wrong with a same sex relationship. If you don't have anything good to say then please don't waste our time. We have a mover to promote you know.

Anyun: Um…okay. I think the guys said it all.

Hana: Thank you, both, for saying those things.

Bolin: You don't have to thank us.

Yumi: Unfortunately we're out of time for today, any last things you want to say.

Varrick: Equalist Strike comes out early next year, we hope everyone will see it.

Bolin: It's going to be great guys, you can't miss it.

Anyun: And, great news, Bolin has already promised to come back later on with his co-stars.

Yumi: That won't be for a little while yet, but sure to tune in next week in find out which guest we'll have next.

Hana: Thanks for listening, this is Hana, Yumi and Anyun signing off for now.

Varrick: And Varrick and Bolin.

Boilin: Bye!

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


End file.
